Imposible de Olvidar
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: Para Sakura y Syaoran el destino y la casualidad, son algo inexplicable, pues luego de terminar adruptamente su amistad, sus caminos vuelven a cruzarse sólo para darse cuenta de que todavia lo que hay en su corazón es más fuerte que el tiempo y la distancia - (AU). MI PRIMER FIC, CORREGIDO Y AUMENTADO. CAP. 8 YA DISPONIBLE.
1. I - El paso de los años

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A CLAMP, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

 _El presente fic comencé a publicarlo en 2008 en el grupo Deuz Amis. Después de años de dejarlo congelado, procedo a presentarlo por primera vez en …_

 _Y antes de que la gente salte por las ventanas o entre en pánico, aclaro que esto es un_ _ **AU**_ _._

* * *

 **Capítulo I  
El paso de los años**

A través de unos brillantes ojos verdes, que parecían un par de esmeraldas que adornaban sus delicadas facciones, la joven se miraba en el espejo. Era curioso cómo era el pasar del tiempo, por momentos no reconocía a la joven que le devolvía la mirada. Si bien su aspecto físico había cambiado con los años, había algo más en ella que desde hacía mucho notaba diferente, como si algo le faltara.

 _Humm... creo que ya no soy la misma de hace 7 años... no desde que se fue...-_ _pensó de manera espontánea._

Así como llegó la idea, intentó quitar de su mente esos pensamientos, pero era muy difícil; en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que era imposible de olvidar, porque las cosas habían sido difíciles.

Sacudió su cabeza y al movimiento, sus castaños cabellos se agitaban. Era como si pretendiera que esos pensamientos salieran volando y se cayeran de una vez de su mente. No era una jovencita y ya no era propio tener esas ideas. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ¿cierto?

-Ya déjalo- pensó en voz alta.

\- Monstruo, ya enloqueciste- dijo de pronto una voz masculina que hizo que Sakura diera un pequeño salto. El recién llegado no pudo evitar una risa burlona ante la reacción de su hermana menor.

\- Ay tenías que ser tú- contestó y se dio la vuelta para ver a Touya parado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación – Para que lo sepas, no estoy loca… Además y ya te dije cientos de veces que no me llames "monstruo".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hermanita o Sakura como prefiere que llame a la señorita- y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ay realmente contigo no se puede hablar Touya… Y para empezar ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

\- Corrijo, estoy en la puerta de tu habitación, no propiamente adentro- otra sonrisa burlona. No cabía duda que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era sacar de quicio a Sakura.

Ella sólo suspiró reteniendo las ganas de gritarle o salir corriendo para acusarlo con su padre. Ya no podía hacerlo, se repitió que ya no era una jovencita, mucho menos una niña llorona- Y… bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Buen, bueno… sólo vine a avisarte que él llamó por teléfono.

-¡¿Qué y por qué no me dijiste antes?!

-Tranquila, sólo fue para confirmar su cita de esta noche... ¿Sabes? Lo escuché muy ansioso.

-¿De veras?- preguntó intrigada.

-Bueno, yo qué sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- En fin, me dijo que vendría por ti a las 8, y me prometió que te devolvería temprano.

-Por favor dime que no hiciste que te lo prometiera- le dijo con un poco de fastidio. A pesar de los años, su hermano no dejaba de ser sobreprotector con ella.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo otra sonrisa, quizá ya no tan burlona, más bien con un aire encantador- _Con razón vuelve locas a todas las chicas que se le ponen en su camino-_ pensó, y sin más su hermano se retiró.

Sakura miró el reloj sólo para darse cuenta que de nuevo se le había hecho tarde. Esa era una mala costumbre de la que no podía desprenderse desde niña. Claro, había otras cosas que desde niña no podía desprenderse.

Antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa al trabajo (como casi diario le sucedía), se dirigió hacia el pequeño buró que permanecía junto a su cama. Sakura sólo buscaba algo (cualquier cosa que ya después ni recordaría), y sólo bastó meter su mano al fondo del cajón para sentir un trozo de papel. Sin sacar dicho papel, la joven supo inmediatamente se qué se trataba: una vieja fotografía que de manera inconsciente, se había negado a tirar y la cual representaba una parte de su vida que había intentado dejar atrás, era un recuerdo de _él_ y lo que fue en su vida.

Sin más, Sakura salió rápidamente de ahí para comenzar aquel día (que culminaría con una cena especial) y que, sin que lo supiera, estaría lleno de sorpresas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Qué bella noche_ \- pensaba mirando por la ventana el estrellado cielo de Hong Kong - _Y qué bellas estrellas, las estrellas... esas que solía mirar con..._

\- Qué pensativo - dijo un joven al entrar en el elegante estudio.

\- Ah... ¿qué?, lo siento ¿decías algo?- respondió el atractivo joven y volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

-Nada, nada- dijo el recién llegado mientras se sentaba y miraba a su amigo a través de sus gafas- Ay Syaoran de verdad que andas muy distraído últimamente.

\- Lo siento, no es nada es sólo el trabajo- dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio- ya sabes, en el restaurante sólo hay problemas, problemas y más problemas.

\- ¡Jum! tú ves problemas donde no los hay. Deja de preocuparte y comienza a ocuparte. Sólo relájate ¿sí? … Además, para eso vine desde Londres, para ayudarte con el restaurante ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Por ayudarme o por huir de…?- quiso molestar un poco a su amigo, aunque según el propio Eriol le había comentado varias veces, "ese" era un tema muy serio del que no quería hablar.

-Shhh… no invoques a personas negativas; admito que dejé que las cosas se me salieran de control pero…- tomó aire y exhaló lentamente, realmente no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto- Olvídalo, creo que no me creerás que mi interés por venir a apoyarte y sacar adelante nuestros negocios, es algo sincero.

\- Sabes que te creo, no te victimices- sonrió Syaoran, sabía que su amigo a veces tendía a exagerar las cosas- y también sabes que es algo que te agradezco Eriol... pero tú ves todo tan fácil- agregó mientras comenzaba a revisar algunos documentos de su escritorio- no todo en la vida son fiestas, amigos y... mujeres.

\- Ay no ya me vas a sermonear otra vez, no puedo creerlo - Eriol se acomodó en la silla para escuchar otro de los ya conocidos por él regaños de su amigo, quien ya dejaba los papeles que apenas se disponía a leer para centrar su atención en el joven inglés.

Pasaron así varias horas charlando en el estudio. Después de un rato Eriol decidió interrumpir el sermón, que de cualquier forma ya casi se lo sabía de memoria al escucharlo una y otra vez por parte de su amigo y se puso de pie para retirarse.

\- Bueno debo irme porque el mundo me espera- dijo alegremente.

\- ¿El mundo o las mujeres? - dijo Syaoran con un tono algo sarcástico.

\- Lo que sea...-rió- Me despido amigo, espero verte mañana en el restaurante- dijo y se acercó a la puerta pero al recordar la distracción en la que encontró a su amigo cambió su expresión a una más seria y le dijo- ¿De verdad es sólo el trabajo lo que te preocupa?

\- Sí, sí, sí- contestó.

 _Sólo el trabajo -_ pensó una vez que se fue su amigo- _sólo eso._

Después de eso decidió no pensar en nada y sólo concentrarse en los pendientes del trabajo para después dormir; claro, si es que podía conciliar el sueño, sería una cuestión muy difícil, cada momento los recuerdos volvían a su mente, tantos momentos, escenarios, personas y todo lo remitía a _ella_ , siempre _ella._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eriol Hiragizawa había ido a un bar pero en esa noche no se sentía con ganas de realizar su rutina nocturna, que consistía en acercarse a alguna chica linda e intentar pasar un buen rato. Ese repentino cambio había ocurrido después de que había salido de la elegante casa de los Li.

 _Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes... Syaoran está así por el próximo viaje a Japón… supongo que ese país no le trae tan buenos recuerdos._

Entonces esbozó una amarga sonrisa. A él tampoco ese país le traía buenos recuerdos, en realidad vivir ahí había sido una parte de su vida a la que él prefería llamarla "relegada".

Y comenzó a recordar la breve temporada en la que había vivido ahí, hacía más o menos 7 años. Fue cuando había conocido a su gran amigo Syaoran Li, bueno en esa época no había sido su amigo, más bien eran compañeros de escuela en la preparatoria de Tomoeda. Apenas y lo conocía, no fue sino hasta algún tiempo después que se reencontraron y se hicieron buenos amigos.

 _Jum...él no me conocía en aquel tiempo... nadie me conocía...nadie sabía que existía... ni siquiera ella._

Ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar a la única chica que realmente le había interesado, pero ella nunca supo que él existía ¿o sí lo había hecho? Eriol intentó no pensar en eso porque se pondría igual de tenso que a su amigo, finalmente él también viajaría a Tokyo para la apertura de una sucursal del imperio restaurantero que encabezaba junto a los Li, y no quería enfrascarse en temas del pasado no les ayudarían en nada a sobrevivir a ese viaje.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esa noche, las estrellas también resplandecían en Japón; sin embargo, Sakura no tenía tiempo de observarlas. Se arreglaba especialmente para su cita de esa noche y mientras lo hacía, repasaba su complicado día en el trabajo, más bien en lo que había sido su trabajo.

Aquella mañana viajaba en el autobús muy pensativa, no entendía porqué tontamente su mente de nuevo había recordado algo que había quedado atrás. No tenía tiempo para eso, ahora tenía a alguien en su vida, un hombre que se había esforzado por conquistarla (o más bien reconquistarla), y con quien había construido una sólida relación de años.

Sin embargo, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de estar por más tiempo inmersa en sus pensamientos porque todo eso desapareció cuando bajó del autobús y vio un alboroto afuera del pequeño restaurante en el que trabajaba como cocinera.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó a una de sus compañeras abriéndose paso entre la gente.

\- Parece que hay problemas, el lugar está cerrado- le dijo Rika Sasaki- Chiharu fue a investigar.

\- Chicas, creo que nos hemos quedado sin trabajo- dijo Chiharu Mihara cuando se acercó- parece ser que el jefe ya no pudo pagar las deudas que tenía y decidió cerrar el lugar.

\- No puede ser- fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura que sólo pensó en su mala suerte. Realmente no se consideraba una experta en el arte culinario, y temía que al cerrársele esa oportunidad laboral, no podría seguir desarrollándose en esa, una de sus pasiones, la cual había descubierto hacía tantos años gracias a _él_.

Pero de nuevo no había tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Después de eso las tres amigas se quedaron ahí esperando a ver qué sucedía y mientras intercambiaban comentarios de lo que podrían hacer para conseguir otro empleo lo más pronto posible. Luego de una horas se retiraron del lugar.

Al llegar a casa Sakura agradeció profundamente que su padre no estuviera, no tenía ánimos de contarle lo complicado que había sido su día y empezar a preocuparlo en qué harían, ya que se habían acostumbrado a que ella aportaba para los gastos de su casa. Era una cuestión que le preocupaba a la joven ojiverde, ya que su hermano mayor seguía sin ser de mucha ayuda; no reclamaba, ese era un asunto que sólo él y su padre debían discutir.

Prefirió no pensar más en ello y decidió concentrarse en sus propios asuntos. Debía prepararse para su cita, la cual, según su propio novio había dicho sería muy especial. No mentía, los extraños hilos del destino empezaban a moverse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras Sakura se encontraba en el preámbulo de cambios en su vida, un viejo amigo suyo también estaba a punto de enfrentarse a situaciones que lo reencontrarían con una parte de su historia personal de la que prefería no hablar.

\- Bueno señor Li parece ser que las cosas están listas para la apertura de otra sucursal de sus restaurantes en la ciudad de Tokyo- dijo Ju Zhang después de presentarle a su jefe los últimos detalles del proyecto.

\- Está bien, por favor revisa que todo esté en orden y realiza las reservaciones de los boletos de avión para el señor Hiragizawa y para mí. Confírmame la fecha mañana mismo- contesto Syaoran, con algo de cansancio. De nuevo estaba trabajando horas de más. Ya era un poco tarde y detestaba darle prioridad sus compromisos labores que a su familia, pero últimamente necesitaba tener su mente lo más ocupada posible.

\- Sí señor, con permiso señor- respondió su fiel asistente y salió de la oficina.

\- Ese tal Zhang no me cae nada bien- dijo Eriol una vez que el hombre chino salió.

\- Sí ya lo se, lo haz dicho como mil veces- dijo Syaoran sin ánimos de hablar- pero él me ayudó a conocer mejor el negocio cuando tomé las riendas de él... además era el brazo derecho de mi padre- agregó.

\- Lo sé… Bueno en fin, yo ya estoy listísimo para ir a Japón- dijo el joven Hiragizawa- pero ¿tú lo estás?

\- Claro. Escucha, ayer le dije a Meiling que tenía que viajar a Tokyo, así que ya no tengo problemas.

\- Bueno no me refería a eso pero sí es bueno que le pidas permiso a tu esposa de viajar- dijo Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

 _Hum… mi esposa, pero nunca mi mujer-_ pensó Syaoran _._

\- ¿Y no quiso acompañarte? – preguntó su amigo.

\- No, no quiere que Hien viaje – dijo haciendo alusión a su pequeño hijo- y bueno no debe quedarse solo, además será un viaje corto- agregó con la esperanza de que fuese así. No sólo no toleraba estar lejos de su hijo, muchos menos que el pequeño pensara que su trabajo era más importante; lo que realmente deseaba era estar fuera de Tokyo muy pronto, o todo le recordaría a ella.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de la casa que se ubicaba en Tomoeda. El joven que la esperaba en la sala la vio e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Aunque la joven de ojos verdes lucía un vestido sencillo, la hacía verse muy bien.

 _Siempre se ve tan bien, no puedo creer que ella esté conmigo, no sólo hoy, ni siquiera el tiempo que llevamos juntos... A partir de esta noche estará conmigo para siempre._

 _-_ ¡Hola!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa; sacando precipitadamente al joven de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hola cariño! - contestó Yukito y cubrió la sonrisa de Sakura con un beso- ¿Ya estás lista?

\- Ya. Vámonos antes de que baje mi hermano y te distraiga por horas con sus tonterías.

\- No te preocupes, esta noche no hay nada que me pueda cambiar los planes... nada en el mundo lo haría- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y tomó del brazo a su novia para salir juntos.

De ahí, siempre con gestos de caballerosidad, Yukito Tsukishiro llevó a su novia a un elegante restaurante, donde había reservado una apartada mesa para tener una muy privada y especial cena romántica, en la que nada debía salir mal, porque esa noche sería especial para ambos.

Una vez ahí Yukito procedió a acercarle la silla a su novia, para luego él sentarse y mirarla fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

\- Te ves preciosa- fue la única palabra que pudo articular.

\- Gracias tú también te ves tan... bien- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después se dispusieron a degustar la cena. Ella, maravillada por los finos platillos, y él, sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, pensando en cómo se lo diría.

\- Estuvo estupenda la cena- dijo la joven al terminar- Nunca pensé que estos platillos sabían tan deliciosos... ¿sabes? esto sólo lo vi en libros mientras estudiaba- recordó sus años como aprendiz de chef.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Yukito y la tomó de las manos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Has estado muy callado durante la cena- dijo su novia algo preocupada.

\- Mmm... es que...

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando- dijo rápidamente Sakura.

\- Bueno es que yo quería decirte...decirte desde hace mucho tiempo...si tú... si tú... - decía lentamente- ¿Quisieras aceptar ser mi esposa?

Ella lo miró con desconcierto y sin saber qué responder. Sakura simplemente se había quedado congelada ante la gran pregunta de su novio.

 _Pero… pero…No, no puedo si… -_ se dijo a sí misma en silencio, mientras el recuerdo emergía desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Vino a su mente esa mirada tan profunda que se había marchado 7 años atrás, llevándose una parte importante de ella misma- _Syaoran…_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _Hola, hola. Hace algunos años, por cosas locas del internet, me enteré por casualidad del mundo del fanfiction a través de las letras de una autora que desde entonces he admirado mucho: Mikki Chan. Luego de adentrarme un poco más en este mundo fui conociendo un poquito más de qué iba. Ingresé a diversos foros y conocí lo que es un AU gracias a otra autora que súper admiro: Crystal (o crystal23 en )._

 _Sin salir del fandom de SCC me leí varias historias hasta que un día me decidí escribir la propia. En aquel entonces no entendía nada de y pensaba que acá sólo un ingeniero en computadoras podría entender la página. Así que publiqué este fic en los grupos llamados Deuz Amis y Crónicas de Card Captor. Durante poco más de 3 años publiqué más o menos de manera regular, pero un día desafortunado mis musas huyeron y me dejaron a poco de terminar la historia._

 _Algún tiempo después el fandom de saint seiya me devolvió las ganas de escribir. Sin embargo, no me atrevía a revivir mi primera historia. Hace unos meses, y sin broma, soñé una escena de este fic, y decidí que era ya momento de volver a él._

 _Así que sin más rollo por fin pongo a su consideración este fic que me vio nacer y dar mis primeros avances como escritora._

 _Espero les sea de su agrado, tomando en cuenta que de entre todos los fics que he escrito, sin duda, en éste es en el que soy más odiable que nunca. Sip, acá también me odiarán épicamente._

 _Por cierto, si por ahí tengo la fortuna de que entre ustedes haya algunos de lectores de mi primera época como escritora les invito a que sigan la historia que tiene varios cambios y correcciones (que tal vez ya notaron) y que, desde luego, vino para que la concluyera._


	2. II - Recuerdos y enemistades

**Capítulo II  
Recuerdos y enemistades**

La noche había sido muy larga, en realidad no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que pasaba una noche así. Sakura había entrado prácticamente corriendo a su casa. Sólo saludó rápidamente a su padre (para que se diera por enterado que ya estaba en casa) y antes de que éste pudiera decirle algo, ya había desaparecido hacia la planta alta de la vivienda. Subió apresuradamente las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Una vez ahí se arrojó a la cama y por fin pudo pensar con claridad todo lo que había ocurrido en la última hora.

 _Pero ¿cómo...? No, no puede ser... ¿Cómo es que me propuso matrimonio?-_ _pensaba, pues claramente no vio venir la propuesta de su novio; aunque debió sospechar que ese momento llegaría luego de casi 5 años de relación muy formal._

Sin embargo, esa noche todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Una vez que Yukito le había hecho la pregunta ella había permanecido callada un par de minutos, un silencio que a ambos les había parecido una eternidad.

\- Creo que no era el momento apropiado- había dicho Yukito con un tono de voz un poco desilusionado, guardando la argolla de compromiso.

\- Es que no, no sé qué decir- le había contestado ella con desconcierto y con miles de cosas que pasaban súbitamente por su cabeza, tanto que no podía captar ninguna de esas ideas.

\- Pues podrías decir que sí- dijo él con una sonrisa- Mejor te llevaré a tu casa- dijo Tsukishiro después de otro silencio- Vamos- agregó sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Después de eso todo había sido silencio entre ellos, sólo un silencio incómodo. Sakura sólo lo miraba de reojo pero lograba notar la expresión seria de su novio. Se preguntó a sí misma qué era exactamente lo que debió contestarle, un "sí" vacío, una respuesta afirmativa pero insegura; o quizás una respuesta más honesta pero dolorosa: "no, porque aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo hay otra persona que ocupa mi corazón".

Sakura volvió de esos desconcertares pensamientos y se levantó de su cama, se acercó al mueble que se encontraba junto a su lecho y buscó en el cajón, entonces sacó una vieja fotografía, la misma que aquella mañana se había negado a sacar.

En esa imagen se veían a un niño y una niña de unos 11 años. El niño, de cabellos castaños al igual que sus expresivos ojos, parecía muy serio; mientras que la niña era muy sonriente y destellaba alegría desde sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Sakura miró la foto y dijo en voz muy baja - Ya es hora de dejar el pasado en donde debe estar: atrás. Sakurita ya madura.

Acto seguido guardó la foto. Tenía razón, ya no había motivos para aferrarse a su pasado, a un cariño muy lejano, a alguien que seguramente la había olvidado porque se habían lastimado mucho.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Buenos días monstruo- dijo Touya a la mañana siguiente cuando su hermana menor bajó por las escaleras para desayunar.

\- Buenos días- había respondido ella distraídamente.

\- Hija ¿cómo te fue ayer en tu cita?- pregunto Fujikata con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

\- Bien papá, es que anoche llegué muy cansada y por eso me fui temprano a dormir- contestó ella sin levantar la mirada de su desayuno.

El señor Kinomoto y su primogénito intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Ambos estaban al tanto del plan de Yukito Tsukishiro, quien les había pedido su permiso para proponérsele a Sakura; sin embargo, no veían a la joven feliz de compartir una noticia tan importante, quizá las cosas no habían resultado como el joven esperaba.

\- Oye, creo que se te ha hecho tarde para el trabajo- rompió Touya el silencio.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué?... -dijo Sakura despertando levemente de su letargo. Entre tantas cosas, había olvidado comentarles la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, pero no se sentía con ánimos de discutir ese punto así que fue muy escueta- Ya no iré.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucedió hija?- preguntó preocupado su padre.

-Nada, es que el restaurante cerró… No te preocupes, veré qué hago- luego agregó mirando a su hermano- Alguien debe hacer algo- no tenía muchas ganas de seguir ahí así que se puso de pie- Me disculpan, no tengo mucha hambre.

Sin agregar más, volvió a su habitación. Abajo, su padre y hermano sólo escucharon cómo azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Fujikata Kinomoto soltó un suspiro. Touya no supo qué decirle, en realidad, no llevaba una relación muy buena con él; sabía hacia dónde iba el comentario de su hermana pero no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto y menos con su padre, él jamás le exigía nada, quizá porque hace mucho tiempo que dejó de entenderlo, ese distanciamiento había surgido tras la muerte de su madre y cada vez se hacía más grande.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermana?- preguntó el mayor.

\- No lo sé.

\- Hijo, creo que deberíamos hablar…

-No es momento ¿sí? Mejor averiguaré qué tiene Sakura, llamaré a Yukito para saber qué pasó anoche- dijo Touya levantándose de la mesa, dispuesto a ir a interrogar a su mejor amigo y de paso evadir a su padre.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

El día transcurrió con algo de tedio. Sakura se la pasó en su vieja computadora tratando de encontrar una nueva opción laboral. Desafortunadamente no tuvo mucho éxito, así que decidió descansar un poco su mente.

Aún le daba vueltas la propuesta matrimonial de Yukito ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría evadir la respuesta? No por mucho, desde luego. Más si no había alguna excusa. Ellos llevaban una buena relación, y desde que su noviazgo había dado inicio, todo había sido prácticamente perfecto: el consentimiento de su padre, la caballerosidad de Yukito, paseos llenos de lindos momentos, besos y caricias tiernas… respeto al espacio del otro, proyectos de vida compatibles, nada de celos, malos entendidos, engaños o peleas trascendentes, incluso había agradable intimidad entre ellos.

Sin embargo, entre todas esas cosas había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar, y era muy simple pero a la vez complicado de entender. Sakura jamás pudo enamorarse como siempre soñó que amaría a Yukito. Y cuando se ponía a reflexionar sobre ello tenía miedo, porque él era lo que siempre quiso tener y cuando por fin logró tener su atención, estar a su lado y ganarse su cariño, miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que había pasado sobre una persona que resultaba aún más importante en su vida que Yukito, y lo peor es que lo había herido y con ello lo perdió para siempre.

Era una completa locura, Yukito era un sueño de hombre. Cualquier mujer moriría por estar a su lado.

 _Es muy sencillo Sakura_ \- se dijo a sí misma- _No puedes amar a Yukito porque él no es Syaoran_

De pronto el teléfono sonó, haciendo que su corazón casi explotara. Aunque sólo estaba pensando, sintió como si pensar en su viejo amigo era algo malo y más cuando acababan de proponerle matrimonio.

Suspiró y tomó la llamada – Bueno.

\- Hola Sakura, soy Rika- dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea.

\- Ah hola, ¿qué sucede?- respondió.

\- Bueno es con respecto a lo que platicábamos ayer. Bueno, parece que tenemos mucha suerte, estaba mirando el periódico y leí un aviso en el que solicitan chef's para una famosa cadena de restaurantes que abrirá una sucursal en Tokyo, pensaba que con algo de suerte podríamos entrar ahí- dijo Rika.

\- Es, es fantástico… - dijo Sakura alegremente.

-Lo único malo es que es el la ciudad, será un poco complicado ¿no crees?

No supo cómo o porqué, pero le vino una idea a la cabeza.- No, no, no te preocupes, se me ocurre que mañana mismo vayamos a ver de qué se trata… Conozco una vieja amiga que vive en Tokyo y tal vez pueda ayudarnos a llegar a ese lugar.

\- Es perfecto le diré a Chiharu- dijo Rika- nos veremos mañana temprano en la estación. Adiós – y colgó.

 _Es genial, al fin algo de suerte… llamaré a Tomoyo, creo que aun vive en Tokyo… no creo que tenga problema en recibirnos-_ pensó la ojiverde con una sonrisa, toda esa conversación le había hecho olvidar el asunto que momentos antes asaltó su mente. Sin embargo…- _Aunque después de lo que pasó, las cosas no han sido iguales entre nosotras…-_ pensó ahora respecto a su amiga.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tomoyo colgaba el teléfono en su departamento ubicado en Tokyo; mientras lo hacia su mente intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en la llamada que recibió de su vieja amiga Sakura Kinomoto. Ella le había comentado algo acerca de que iría a la ciudad para buscar un empleo y necesitaba su ayuda para guiarla por las calles de la urbe o algo así. La verdad no sabía muy bien lo que ella le había dicho ya que su mente lanzaba mil y un pensamientos en ese momento.

No sólo tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga, sino que también habían tenido algunos conflictos en el pasado, si bien la última vez que se habían visto hicieron las paces y se dijeron que nada de lo que había ocurrido afectaría su amistad… las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales, para bien o para mal.

Después de ordenar su departamento decidió irse a descansar porque el día siguiente sería muy agitado, primero iría temprano a la estación por Sakura y sus amigas y luego las ayudaría a encontrar el lugar en donde realizarían una entrevista de trabajo.

 _No sé cómo reaccionaré al verla mañana, me da mucho gusto verla y que me considere para ayudarla, pero … nos dijimos cosas, cosas que nos lastimaron -_ pensó Tomoyo cuando se recostó en el sofá.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yukito Tsukishiro había escuchado sonar el teléfono en repetidas ocasiones esa mañana pero no se había sentido con ánimo de responder y es que la noche anterior no le había favorecido mucho ya que su novia no había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, si bien no la había rechazado, él se sentía un poco deprimido por lo sucedido. No sólo eso, las noticias que había recibido en el transcurso del día lo había desanimado aún más.

Estaba parado en el baño de su casa mirándose al espejo después de que había guardado unas pastillas en el botiquín que era su espejo. Lo que veía no le agradaba nada porque su aspecto era muy demacrado. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y aunque no tenía ganas de ver quién era, decidió abrir por la insistencia de su visita.

\- Hola – dijo Yukito cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió que se trataba de su mejor amigo Touya Kinomoto.

\- Hola Yuki- respondió éste, acto seguido entró en la casa- Vine a verte para saber cómo estabas.

\- Pues ya ves estoy bien- respondió, aunque sabía que más que una visita espontánea, Touya estaba ahí con la intención de saber lo que había pasado con él y Sakura la noche anterior- mmm… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

\- No gracias- contestó Touya algo serio- Mira, quiero ser honesto contigo, ¿qué te dijo mi hermana cuando se lo preguntaste anoche? Sé que llevabas mucho tiempo preparando eso y ella regresó muy rara a la casa, dime ¿qué paso?

\- Pues nada, no dijo absolutamente nada, en el sentido más literal- respondió Yukito con cierta amargura- No sé si esté lista para dar este paso tan importante… tal vez necesita más tiempo.

\- ¡¿Tiempo?! No puede necesitar más tiempo, se conocen de toda la vida y llevan saliendo juntos 5 años, es absurdo- dijo Touya algo exaltado.

\- Mira, no quiero hablar de eso y no te ofendas amigo pero creo que eres el menos indicado para darme consejos sobre relaciones amorosas- contestó con calma.

\- Sí, tienes razón, lo siento – se disculpo Kinomoto.

Y es que Yukito tenía razón, Touya Kinomoto no era la persona más idónea para hablar de romances, se había caracterizado por ser un casanova incurable y nunca había querido establecerse en un compromiso serio, si bien había tenido un par de novias formales, había arruinado todo por su temor al compromiso. Pero eso ya no importaba ¿o sí? Había lastimado esas dos grandiosas chicas que habían sido sus novias, y de paso había arruinado la relación que su hermana menor guardaba con su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

 _No se merecían lo que les hice-_ se decía Touya así mismo y en silencio.

\- Lo siento Touya no quería traerte malos recuerdos con mis comentarios- dijo su amigo después un silencio.

\- No, no, no, descuida… ¿Sabes? Fui un completo idiota, no las debí haber lastimado así – expresó Touya- Ni Tomoyo ni Kaho se merecían que las tratara así.

\- Vaya, noto un cierto destello de madurez en ti. Mira, sé que Kaho te quería mucho, te tenía paciencia e hizo de ti una persona más sensata y tranquila, pero lo arruinaste todo cuando no pudiste calmar tus hormonas y terminaste engañándola- le dijo Yukito.

\- Sí lo sé- pero al pensar que su amigo nunca se había atrevido a tocar ese tema agregó- pero por qué me dices esto ahora.

\- Bueno, tal vez quiero que mi amigo entre en razón y una forma muy buena de hacerlo es empezar por ahí, que fue donde comenzaste a echar todo por la borda- dijo tranquilamente.

Nuevamente su amigo tenía razón, después de que Touya había perdido a Kaho Mizuki por sus estupideces, había mandado todo al diablo, pues tanto Yukito como él estudiaban la carrera de medicina y Touya, 6 años atrás, un día se había despertado con la idea de que la escuela lo presionaba mucho y decidió dedicar su vida al ocio. Así que mientras Yukito que se convertía en un excelente médico, Touya se dedicaba a no hacer nada en su casa; bueno, a veces salía en busca de nuevas conquistas.

Después ninguno de los dos quiso retomar el tema y se dedicaron a hablar de otras cosas sin importancia por varias horas. Ambos evadiendo los temas de sus relaciones en pareja.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Bien, ya estamos listos- dijo Eriol Hiragizawa, mientras hablaba con Syaoran Li por teléfono- esta misma noche sale el avión directo a Tokyo.

\- Perfecto- le respondió Syaoran mientras terminaba de empacar- te veré en el aeropuerto, mañana mismo estaremos en Japón, revisaremos todo, haremos la inauguración del restaurante y listo, regresaremos aquí lo más pronto posible.

 _Sí, eso es lo mejor-_ pensaron ambos después de que colgaron el teléfono, pues ninguno quería permanecer en el país que les traiga dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Papá- dijo el pequeño Hien mientras veía como su padre cerraba las maletas- ¿Te vas de viaje? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- No campeón, debes quedarte aquí, volveré pronto te lo prometo- y cargo a su pequeño hijo que tenía apenas 5 años- tienes que quedarte con tu madre.

\- Pero yo quiero irme contigo, no quiero quedarme con mi mamá, ella no juega conmigo como tú- dijo el niño.

\- Debes entenderla, ella es así- acompañó a su hijo su habitación y lo dejó ahí- Bueno, tengo que irme. Pasaré a hacer unas cosas antes de irme al aeropuerto, prométeme que te portarás bien.

\- Lo haré- dijo el niño y su padre despidió de él y luego se marchó lo más rápido posible, quería evitar encontrarse en los pasillos de la gran casa con Meiling, no quería volver a discutir con ella sobre su viaje a Japón.

A veces su esposa podría ser en exceso posesiva… pero bien valía la pena soportarla con tal de estar cerca de Hien. Syaoran adoraba a ese niño, aunque sabía muy bien que por sus venas no corría la misma sangre.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo había ido temprano a recoger a Sakura a la estación de Tokyo. Su nerviosismo era evidente y no podía dejar de pensar en las reacciones que tendrían tanto su amiga como ella.

 _Es obvio_ \- pensó la ojiazul ajena al ir y venir apresurado de la gente aquella mañana en la estación- _cuando un hombre se mete así entre dos amigas, siempre es complicado remendar la herida… y más cuando se trataba de un hombre tan especial para ambas, sobre todo para Sakura._

Entonces la vio, vio a Sakura que se aproximaba, se reconocieron inmediatamente; instintivamente ambas se abrazaron, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido años atrás. La verdad no eran los mejores términos en los que habían quedado, siempre habían sido las mejores amigas, desde pequeñas y es que las madres de ambas habían sido amigas y ellas se conocían de toda la vida.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando, siendo adolescentes, Sakura había descubierto a Tomoyo besando al amigo de ambas: Syaoran. En aquella ocasión Sakura se había puesto furiosa, aunque no tuvo ningún argumento convincente contra su amiga puesto que el susodicho sólo era amigo de ambas.

La situación empeoró después. Tomoyo, quien abiertamente le había declarado a su amiga que sentía una atracción por su hermano mayor, Touya, comenzó a salir con él y ella nuevamente se enfureció ya que pensaba que la novia que tenía en ese tiempo su hermano era la ideal para él y que la haya engañado con su amiga no era muy agradable.

Después de una discusión que casi terminaba con su amistad, ambas prometieron dejar los rencores atrás y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Y en ese momento, casi 7 años después, se ponía aprueba lo que habían prometido. Ahora que se reencontraban, ¿podrían dejar atrás el hecho de que alguna vez, por un brevísimo momento, se habían convertido en rivales de amores?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _¡Santa cachuchota! Infinitas disculpas por la injustificada demora. Andaba en la luna y había olvidado poner este capítulo, no hay pretexto porque en realidad sólo me estoy dedicando a hacer correcciones en general. Apropósito de eso, agradezco infinitamente a los que se reportaron como lectores de la primera época de este fic (me emocioné mucho, en serio)._

 _Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos compete, que es la historia, todavía ando como presentando cosas vagas y seguro hay un montón de dudas que tienen (quizá no faltará quien quiera asesinarme por mis locas ideas)… No se me preocupen que apenas estamos empezando y me quedan muchas cosas por aclarar y otras tantas que les irán surgiendo a nuestros personajes. Yo quisiera contarles ya tantas cosas pero paciencia, por fis._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas y todo. Como siempre espero haber cumplido con las expectativas, de lo contrario acepto jitomatazos. Espero leerlos pronto._


	3. III - Amores en silencio

_Gracias por seguir leyendo y ¿qué creen? Sí, esto se enredará más:_

* * *

 **Capítulo III**  
 **Amores en silencio**

Después del reencuentro que habían tenido Sakura y Tomoyo, ésta última había llevado a la ojiverde y a sus amigas a su departamento para que se relajaran un poco y de ser posible comieran algo. Esto último resultó muy interesante ya que Tomoyo no esperaba que Sakura y compañía tuvieran un excelente talento para cocinar, después comprendió de qué se trataba todo, ellas eran cocineras y para el grupo pequeño de chicas era un placer preparar el almuerzo de ese día.

Tomoyo recordó que su amiga desde muy joven había presentado interés por las artes culinarias y estuvo a punto de hacerle ese comentario pero al recodar quién era la persona que había despertado ese interés en su amiga se arrepintió pues no quería arruinar ese momento y ni quería romper la promesa que habían hecho de no dejar que el pasado afectara su amistad.

Almorzaron y después se dispusieron a salir a buscar ese lugar en el que las chicas buscarían empleo. Según habían comentado mientras comían ese lugar era un restaurante de categoría internacional y una de las chicas había visto el anuncio en el que solicitaban empleados en un periódico. Esto último hizo dudar un poco a Tomoyo, ella sabía que ese tipo de lugares no buscaba a empleados tan fundamentales en un anuncio cualquiera, pero no quiso decepcionar a Sakura y sus amigas.

Tomoyo las llevó al corazón de la ciudad en su elegante automóvil para que iniciaran su búsqueda, sin embargo una vez estacionado el vehículo Rika y Chiharu decidieron comenzar ellas a buscar argumentando que Sakura y Tomoyo no habían tenido tiempo de platicar con calma y como tenía mucho tiempo que no se veían, seguro había muchas cosas que contar. Después de un breve pero incómodo silencio Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

\- Bueno y ¿cómo está tu mamá?- dijo rompiendo el hielo.

\- Ella está bien, bueno ya sabes ocupadísima con sus negocios, pero bien- respondió Tomoyo e hizo una sonrisa- Y tu padre ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien, también ocupado dando clases, como siempre.

\- Es excelente ¿sabes? Lo extraño mucho- comentó pues Fujitaka Kinomoto había sido como un padre para ella desde que tenía uso de razón- ¿Y Touya?- preguntó instintivamente Tomoyo, pero se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado pues era un tema espinoso entre ellas.

-Ah pues… bien, todavía un poco desubicado en la vida pero bien - contesto Sakura después hubo otro silencio entre ellas – Mira, ya no quiero que cada vez que lo mencionemos se vuelva todo tenso entre nosotras, hay cosas que pasaron y ya no tienen remedio.

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden borrar así de nuestras vidas, me dejé llevar por lo que sentía por tu hermano, aun sabiendo que él tenía novia, lo metí en problemas y todo para que al final entre él y yo las cosas no resultaran- dijo Tomoyo levemente alterada.

\- Bueno es mi hermano, era un tonto, fue un tonto, sigue y seguirá siéndolo; así es él, ya no importa en serio- dijo Sakura para tranquilizar a su amiga- además yo no debí meterme en ese problema, no era asunto mío, lo siento.

Esa disculpa había sido demasiado para Tomoyo, no podía permitir que su amiga pidiera perdón sólo por haber procurado el bien de la gente que quería. Así que tuvo que decir eso que le oprimía el pecho desde que había recibido la llamada de Sakura la tarde anterior.

-¡No tienes que disculparte, sino yo! – dijo rápidamente- Yo fui una irresponsable al no respetar la relación que tenía tu hermano con Kaho Mizuki y yo también fui la que besé a Syaoran Li sabiendo que podía haber algo entre ustedes.

\- To…tomoyo…pa…para con lo que dices- dijo Sakura pues no esperaba que ese tema saliera a relucir- tú misma me lo contaste aquella vez, lo hiciste porque habías recibido unas cartas misteriosas de un admirador secreto y encontraste unas cartas incompletas y que tenían el mismo patrón entre las cosas de Syaoran… fue por eso… ya por favor olvídalo.

\- Pero tú y él…

\- Éramos unos buenos amigos eso es todo…- completo Sakura la frase de su amiga.

\- Lo querías más que a un amigo- dijo Tomoyo recordando la forma en la que se llevaban Sakura y Syaoran.

\- ¡Nada!... esas son boberías del pasado, ahora salgo con Yukito Tsukishiro, me ha pedido matrimonio y después de pensarlo, he decidido aceptar- Sakura vio una expresión de sorpresa en su amiga y agregó- Syaoran se fue hace mucho, él se olvidó de mí y yo…

\- ¿Te olvidaste de él?... ¿realmente lo has logrado?- preguntó Tomoyo- porque te conozco y dudo que…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por Rika y Chiharu que volvían de su búsqueda y les dijeron que habían preguntado la dirección y les indicaron que se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí, así que Sakura salió del auto sin decirle una palabra más a Tomoyo.

 _No… él debe quedar en el pasado ya no debe afectarme… debo lograrlo para tener un futuro con Yukito-_ se decía Sakura mientras se alejaba, pensando si había sido buena idea o no buscar a Tomoyo, pues no esperaba que reencontrarla removería muchos recuerdos en ella.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Syaoran y Eriol llegaron al aeropuerto de Narita, en Japón, y ahora se disponían a viajar en el tren que llevaría a Tokyo.

\- Bueno ya estamos aquí… este es el plan vamos al restaurante y le pediremos a Nakuru que nos informe cómo han avanzado las cosas – decía el joven Hiragizawa.

\- Espero que lleve todo en orden, así podremos salir lo más pronto de este país- dijo Syaoran – Digo, quiero volver a casa pronto con mi hijo- agregó rápidamente al ver como su amigo arqueaba la ceja.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, Nakuru es una prima lejana… y la verdad, es una persona en la que puedo depositar toda mi confianza.

\- Bueno como sea, espero que rinda buenas cuentas- dijo Syaoran y dio un gran bostezo, estaba muy agotado y pensaba tomar una siesta mientras llegaban a su destino.

\- Descuida, más que mi prima ella es una gran amiga y me apoyó mucho cuando viví aquí, en Japón- parecía que eso ya no lo escuchó Syaoran pues ya tenía los ojos cerrados aunque hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que estaba bien.

Eriol, por su parte, también cerró los ojos y entre dormido y despierto no pudo evitar recordar cómo Nakuru era su única amiga cuando él se mudó a Japón. Él apenas tenía 16 años en ese entonces y su vida no era tan perfecta como él hubiera querido. A pesar de ser hijo de un empresario japonés muy poderoso en Inglaterra, Eriol carecía de personalidad, vestía de una forma anticuada, que no era muy común en los jóvenes de su edad, también en aquel tiempo usaba gafas con montura muy gruesa y para variar llevaba el pelo pegado a la cabeza lo que hacía que se viera grasoso. Y para aumentar más a su estereotipada persona nunca había podido hacer amigos debido a los continuos viajes que realizaba con su padre y en su lugar se había dedicado a estudiar toda clase de cosas, que años más tarde lo convertirían en el genio empresarial que ahora es.

Su repentino cambió se había debido a su gran amigo Syaoran, aunque ellos habían sido compañeros en la preparatoria nunca se dirigieron la palabra; pero un día Syaoran se presentó en Londres como el nuevo dueño de la cadena de restaurantes "Delicias de Occidente", que era famosa por ser líder en el Oriente en comida occidental, concretamente europea y deseaba expandir su imperio por el viejo continente, pero ahora presentando comidas orientales.

\- ¿Oye te conozco?- dijo Syaoran Li después de presentar su proyecto ante el padre de Eriol.

\- Ammm… creo que sí- en realidad Eriol sabía que sí y conocía perfectamente a Li- me parece que íbamos en la misma escuela en Japón.

\- Ah cierto, eres el chico inglés que andaba por ahí solo… ¿no?...

\- Sí, soy Eriol Hiragizawa – estrechó su mano- y tú eres Syaoran Li, sí lo sé- agregó antes de que el chino pudiera presentarse- mi padre será tu nuevo socio- y esbozó una sonrisa.

Desde ese momento se habían vuelto muy cercanos y llegaron a ser buenos amigos. Poco tiempo después, cuando el padre de Eriol falleció, él tuvo que tomar las riendas de su imperio y eso implicaba ser socio de su amigo. Syaoran por su parte había insistido en que una parte fundamental en el negocio era tener una buena imagen así que dedicó buena parte de su tiempo a pulir la imagen de su amigo; (si bien el joven chino no era una persona superficial sabía que tenía que levantarle la autoestima a su amigo) cambiándole la forma de vestir, peinarse, incluso motivándolo para convencerlo de que él era un ganador… transformando así su forma de relacionarse con la gente, claro a veces Syaoran pensaba que había exagerado pues había convertido a su amigo en un verdadero as con las mujeres.

Eriol vio pasar todas esas imágenes en sus sueños y despertó encontrándose con la cara de su amigo quien le informó que había llegado a Tokyo y mientras abordaban a un lujoso automóvil que los llevaría al restaurante, Eriol seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

 _Syaoran es el mejor amigo que pude encontrar, me ayudó mucho… incluso me ayudó aun sin saberlo y sin conocerme._

La mente de Eriol comenzó a viajar nuevamente al pasado, cuando conoció a la chica de sus sueños: Tomoyo Daidouji, simplemente le fascinaba, la adoraba a pesar de haber cruzado palabra con ella pocas veces, pero no podía evitarlo; investigó todo lo relacionado con ella y se convirtió en su enamorado secreto. Solía verla en la escuela, en todas las clases, incluso en el descanso él subía a los árboles y desde ahí la veía mientras ella conversaba con sus inseparables amigos Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li. Incluso llegó tanto su cariño por ella que se atrevía a escribirle cartas de amor de manera anónima… nunca supo si les gustaban o no… pero él ponía todo su corazón en ellas con la esperanza de que algún día ella volteara y se diera cuenta de que él existía y que la quería mas que a nada en el mundo… pero nunca fue así, ella nunca supo la verdad y él se tuvo que mudar nuevamente sin confesar sus sentimientos.

En una ocasión por poco y hubiera sido descubierto, estaba en la biblioteca observando a su amada mientras encontraba la inspiración y escribía una de sus cartas, cuando unos tipos que solían molestarlo se acercaron a él.

\- ¿Qué haces rarito?- dijo uno de los tipos- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Eriol ignorando el comentario rápidamente escondió lo que escribía y se puso de pie; al ver que los sujetos lo seguían apresuró el paso y rápidamente arrojó a una mochila lo que escribía, antes de que se lo quitaran y lo descubrieran, sólo volteó un segundo para ver de quién era el propietario de la mochila que le sirvió como escondite y su sorpresa fue el ver al amigo de su amada Tomoyo: Syaoran Li. Se angustió un poco al pensar si ellos llegarían a algo más si ella pensaba que su amigo era su admirador, pero se consoló al recordar que en una ocasión escuchó en una conversación de ella y Sakura Kinomoto, que ella estaba enamorada del hermano mayor de su amiga, no la culpaba era un universitario aunque con fama de casanova… Eriol detestaba a ese tipo, en realidad odiaba a los chicos que sólo utilizaban a las mujeres como diversión.

 _No puedo creerlo me convertí en lo que más odio-_ pensaba mientras volvía al presente, entraba al lugar que próximamente se convertiría en el nuevo restaurante y veía a su querida prima Nakuru. Después de saludarse ella comenzó a explicar la situación.

\- Vera señor Li aún no llega nadie para ocupar el puesto de cocinero- explicaba la señorita Akizuki a Syaoran- me pareció muy raro el modo en el que decidió buscar a un personal tan vital pero…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo está eso no tienes aun al personal?!- interrumpió Syaoran exaltado – estamos a horas de inaugurar y tú no tienes a nadie.

\- Bueno mis instrucciones fueron que pusiera un anuncio en el periódico, aun no se presenta alguien que valga la pena pero…

\- Ni vendrá alguien que valga la pena, yo no necesito empleaduchos cualquiera que aparezcan por un anuncio común y corriente… necesito verdaderos artistas… si yo mismo tengo conocimientos culinarios no puedo aceptar a cualquiera- dijo el chino muy exaltado.

\- Tranquilo camarada… mira, se me ocurre algo, deja las cosas así… hay que dar oportunidad a gente nueva y si no nos gusta su trabajo nos deshacemos de ellos y resulta mejor porque no hacen antigüedad laboral y nos ahorraremos vacaciones pagadas al año y bonificaciones, eso sin considerar que al ser gente sin tanto nombre no les pagaremos tanto- dijo Eriol para tranquilizar a su amigo, pues sabía que ese tema era muy importante para él, pues él había sido chef de su propio restaurante antes de casarse y formar una familia. Además no quería hacer quedar mal a Nakuru, a quien le guiñó un ojo en señal que todo estaría bien.

La chica estaba un poco nerviosa, desconocía que el señor Li fuera tan minucioso, y más aún, le preocupaba que en verdad ella sólo seguía instrucciones.

En ese momento, el teléfono móvil e Syaoran comenzó a sonar y su rictus cambió radicalmente al darse cuenta de dónde provenía la llamada. Atendió inmediatamente- ¿Hola?... Campeón ¿cómo estás? – se puso de pie y se alejó para hablar con su adorado hijo.

-Eriol yo…- comenzó a decir Nakuru para disculparse.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-Pero el señor Li…

-Es un poco neurótico pero es buena persona ya verás.

-No quiero hacerte quedar mal.

-Jamás lo harías, sabes que confío demasiado en ti- le sonrió- Además para mí perfecto que estés trabajando conmigo, así sé que te mantienes ocupada.

La chica se puso un poco seria, sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el comentario de Eriol- Olvídalo, eso ya se acabó.

-¿Qué cosa?- ella lo miró para que dejara de hacerse el tonto- Yo no dije nada en particular. Pero de verdad me alegra saberte más tranquila; no te ofendas, pero eres un auténtico imán de idiotas y ninguno de tus novios ha sido la excepción.

-Mira quién habla si tú tienes también un historial dudoso… O negarás que incluso te estás ocultando de una de tus conquistas.

-Shhh… No atraigas la mala suerte- se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y colocó sus manos tras su cabeza- Por ahora sólo quiero estar en calma estos días en Japón.

-¿Y todo en orden con eso?

-Claro ¿qué podría alterarme?- ella arqueó la ceja; durante una temporada ella fue la única confidente de aquel tímido e introvertido joven Eriol, que siempre le contaba sobre una compañera de su escuela de quien se enamoró profundamente. Él se enderezó un poco, claro eso lo ponía un poco tenso- Tranquila, eso fue hace mucho.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Nakuru sospechando que había una importante razón por la que Eriol no podía sentar cabeza y entregar su vida a una mujer, quizá eso ya lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo si n ser correspondido.

En ese momento, Syaoran regresó un poco más relajado, aún así a Nakuru le seguía pareciendo un hombres bastante estricto y serio. Y aunque la tensión de Li era evidente, Nakuru continuó con su explicación. Sin embargo, Eriol se sentía aun distraído por las reflexiones que había tenido antes de su llegada

-Bueno, los dejo un momento con toda esa palabrería administrativa. Iré a distraerme un poco- dijo Eriol de proto tratando de disimular que se empezaba a sentir sofocado por sus propios pensamientos.

 _Ojala la pudiera ver su hermoso rostro una vez más…pero esas son puras fantasías la probabilidad de 1 en 1 millón -_ pensaba.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tomoyo intentaba alcanzar a Sakura y compañía pues se había adelantado en lo que ella buscaba un mejor lugar para estacionarse, pero le preocupaba que se perdiera pues sabía de antemano que su amiga era muy despistada y con frecuencia se desorientaba.

 _Mmm… la recuerdo tan despistada que ni se daba cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella… aunque si la quería tanto porque él resultó ser el que escribía esas hermosas cartas… -_ pensaba Tomoyo.

Ella había notado que Syaoran sentía algo más que una amistad por su amiga, pero descubrir esas cartas entre sus cosas había sido muy confuso. Había sido mientras le pedía prestado un libro y él le dijo que lo sacara de su mochila y ahí fue donde vio esas cartas. Una mezcla de emoción y desconcierto la habían invadido en ese momento, pues desde la primera vez que leyó la primera de esas cartas le sorprendió la sensibilidad y ternura con la que estaban hechas y ella secretamente fue queriendo a esa persona que le escribía… pero Li no era ese tipo de persona cursi o romántica y más si él sentía algo por Sakura.

 _Tal vez se aburrió de esperarla y se fijo en mí… pero al besarlo aquella vez no sentí nada… Pobre, quizás yo también rompí su corazón._

Continuaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que un joven que caminaba muy pensativo y distraído como ella venía directamente enfrente. Chocaron y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Lo siento mucho- decía Tomoyo- iba muy distraída y no me fije por dónde iba.

\- No, descuide señorita yo tuve la culpa debí verla- se disculpaba Eriol Hiragizawa.

Entonces alzó la vista para ver a la chica y casi le da un ataque al corazón o como mínimo estuvo al borde de un desmayo al descubrir a Tomoyo Daiudouji, su amor de preparatoria… la primer y única chica que había querido sinceramente.

 _Santo cielo, eso sí es capacidad de convocatoria… pasó 1 del millón._ Pensó él inglés haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 _Hola de nuevo. Siento si tienen la impresión de que le estoy dando vueltas a las cosas, si hubo personajes con poca o nula participación en el capítulo pero era necesario plantear varias cosas. Concretamente necesitaba plantear la situación de ciertos personajes porque acá verémos varias historias que se desarrollarán. Bueno, ya prontito sabremos qué pasó entre nuestros protagonistas y ¡sí! qué pasará con ellos ahora y con todos los demás._

 _No me queda más que agradecer sus lecturas, que sigan la historia y que la pongan en sus favoritos, sobre todo, sus comentarios que siempre me alientan a seguir. Sin duda, su apoyo es algo infinitamente invaluable._

 _Nos leemos próximamente._


	4. IV - Amistades para recordar

_Confieso que tenía planeado llevarmela más tranquila con esta historia. Sin embargo, el interés que está despertando, me ha entusiasmado y no pude resistirme a seguir subiendo capítulos, así que heme aquí. Espero no decepcionarlos._

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**  
 **Amistades para recordar**

No sabía ni qué pensar, lo que estaba sucediendo era simplemente imposible. Estaba caminando junto a la mujer de sus sueños. ¿Cómo habían sucedido las cosas? Todo paso muy rápido, después de chocar y caer, él le ofreció su ayuda y sorprendentemente ella pareció reconocerlo.

\- ¿Estás segura que estás bien?- había preguntado Eriol levemente nervioso.

\- Sí, sí, descuida- lo miró fijamente- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

\- Pues... ammm... sí- dijo dudoso- soy Eriol Hiragizawa, estudié contigo en la preparatoria Tomoeda.

\- Ah ya veo, creo que...sí. Bueno, de cualquier manera te pido nuevamente una disculpa es que estoy muy preocupada porque mis amigas se me perdieron de vista.

\- Pues si quieres te ayudo a buscarlas- Eriol se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, de hecho le parecían muy lejanos los días en que se ponía así, temblaba ligeramente, aunque casi no se notaba y también le estaban sudando las manos.

\- No es necesario, estoy buscando un restaurante llamado...- Tomoyo estaba haciendo memoria-... "Delicias de Occidente"... sí creo que se llama así, pero dudo que lo conozcas.

\- De hecho soy dueño del ese lugar... Mi socio...-Eriol prefirió no decir el nombre de Syaoran- y yo.

Después de eso ella finalmente accedió a aceptar su ayuda y mientras caminaban Tomoyo le había contado que a la persona a quien buscaba era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto.

 _Menuda sorpresa se va a llevar mi querido amigo -_ pensaba Eriol, pues tenía la teoría de que esa chica era la razón por la que su amigo no había querido volver a pisar (ni siquiera mencionar) Japón en muchos años.

 _¿Sólo él está nervioso por este viaje?_. _.. Mírenme a mí, temblando como una gelatina sólo por estar caminando al lado de la mujer que tanto quise._

En ese momento Eriol se preguntó si ese sentimiento era algo lejano. Sin duda estar cerca de Tomoyo estaba despertando cosas en él, y en ese instante se permitió pensar en algo que pudo ser o que quizá con mucha suerte podría ser posible ahora. Sólo era una idea, apenas hacía unos minutos acababan de coincidir y no sabía absolutamente nada de la Tomoyo actual, pero no podía negar que seguía siendo una hermosa chica.

Con sus habilidades de seductor inmediatamente notó que ella no portaba alguna sortija que la comprometiera... _No sé quizá esto no sea sólo una casualidad..._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de distancia, en Hong Kong, Meiling trataba de controlar a su pequeño hijo. En realidad, Hien la desesperaba y a veces la hacía arrepentirse de haberlo tenido, pero luego reflexionaba y llegaba a la conclusión de que él era la razón por la que Syaoran había aceptado casarse con ella.

En ese momento trataba de controlar las infinitas preguntas del pequeño que una y otra vez le cuestionaban cuándo volvería su padre, porqué se había marchado sin ellos y a dónde había ido. Antes de que la cabeza de Meiling estallara ante la lluvia de preguntas, envió al niño al jardín a jugar con el pretexto de que si no se portaba bien no le permitiría hablar más por teléfono con su padre.

La joven china tuvo muy poco tiempo de disfrutar su tranquilidad pues en ese momento llegó a la enorme casa de los Li una visita que era muy frecuente, se trataba de Ieran Li, la madre de Syaoran.

\- Buenas tardes- saludó la mujer con frialdad a Meiling, ella no le simpatizaba y no le hacía mucha de gracia que fuera su nuera- Vengo a ver a mi nieto.

\- SU nieto esta jugando en el jardín- respondió, a ella tampoco le caía nada bien. Y es que Ieran Li se había opuesto al matrimonio de su hijo con ella, incluso en un principio no reconocía a Hien como su nieto, pero al conocerlo el pequeño supo ganarse el cariño de la señora Li.

\- ¿Y mi hijo donde está?- preguntó la mayor.

\- Salió de viaje, se fue a Japón, pero volverá en un par de días.

\- ¡A Japón!- exclamó Ieran sorprendida- Qué extraño que no me haya avisado, dudo mucho que regrese tan pronto, finalmente vivimos durante muchos años ahí y posiblemente aprovechará su estancia para visitar a sus viejas amigas: la señorita Daidouji y por su puesto la señorita Kinomoto.

A Meiling no le interesaba en absoluto la charla, pero al escuchar ese último nombre le hirvió la sangre, al parecer, y por lo poco que sabía, esa tal Kinomoto había sido una persona muy importante para Syaoran, alguien muy especial.

-Ella sí era un buen prospecto para mi hijo- continuaba la madre de Syaoran- Estaría encantada si ella hubiera sido la esposa de mí querido hijo- expresó Ieran sin ningún reparo.

Meiling sabía que su suegra decía eso para herirla, siempre buscaba la forma de ofenderla.

-Es más, he tomado una decisión, viajaré a Japón, visitaré a mis viejos conocidos. Ay Syaoran se sorprenderá mucho al vernos ahí.

\- ¿Vernos? me sonó a multitud- dijo Meiling molesta, pero sabía lo que su suegra insinuaba.

\- Pues sí, vernos a su querido hijo y a mí. Le encantará la idea de que Hien conozca el lugar donde su padre se crió -dijo entusiasmada- Ah, y si quieres venir tú también eres libre de hacerlo. Yo iré por mi nieto a decirle, se pondrá feliz de ir a ver a su papá.

Salió sin decirle más a Meiling, quien se quedó indignada por la actitud de Ieran Li.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

La puerta de la entrada sonó y Nakuru, que ya había terminado de explicar los avances a su jefe, se dispuso a abrir. Mientras tanto Syaoran se quedó en lo que sería su oficina, bueno él nunca la usaría porque quería salir lo más rápido de ese país.

Se sentó. Intentaba concentrarse en los pendientes pero no podía, no podía arrancar los recuerdos de su mente. Durante todos esos años había intentado borrarlos de su mente, y aunque con el tiempo dejaron de atormentarlo, con su regreso a Japón se dio cuenta de que no lo había logrado.

\- Señor- interrumpió Nakuru- hay tres señoritas que desean entrevistarse con usted para el puesto de cocinera. Aquí están sus referencias, me parecen buenas pero usted decide- le entregó unos papeles y en el que estaba hasta arriba figuraba el nombre de Kinomoto Sakura.

Syaoran iba a leerlos cuando dijo: -¿Sabes? Tengo algo que hacer, encárgate tú. No te preocupes, llamaré a Eriol a su celular y le diré que te ayude- y se apresuró a salir de la oficina sin decir más.

Nakuru, por su parte, una vez más pensó que el señor Li era un hombre bastante extraño.

Syaoran, por su parte, se iba hacia la puerta cuando comenzó a escuchar los murmullos de las aspirantes al puesto y pensó que era una grosería negarse a entrevistarlas personalmente y mejor decidió dirigirse a la cocina, atravesarla y salir por la puerta de atrás sin que aquellas jóvenes notaran su presencia.

Una vez afuera se dirigió al automóvil que le habían alquilado, iría sin rumbo fijo, sólo necesitaba pensar...

Mientras conducía llamó a Eriol y le pidió que regresara al restaurante. Parecía que él quería decirle algo pero Syaoran no lo dejó hablar y para no ser interrumpido apagó su teléfono móvil.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Touya Kinomoto estaba decido, bueno no tanto; pero su amigo Yukito le había insistido tanto esa tarde y por fin lo convenció de que fuera. Mediante algunos contactos que él tenía en el hospital en el que trabajaba había conseguido quién le diera información acerca de ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste?- fue la reacción que tuvo cuando su amigo le dio la información.

\- Ese es mi secreto- contestó Yukito amablemente, como siempre.

 _Anda muy extraño, no sólo es por lo de Sakura, es otra cosa... no será que él... No, no puede ser, soy su mejor amigo ya me lo hubiera dicho... ¿no es así?..._

Intentó quitar esas desagradables sospechas y mejor decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba por hacer. Se paró en la puerta y miró la dirección que le había indicado Yukito, entonces tocó la puerta. Esperó unos minutos y entonces una mujer le abrió y lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Touya!- exclamó Kaho Mizuki- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Touya con un poco de nerviosismo.

Kaho miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, como si buscara que no la miraran y lo hizo pasar.

\- Quiero ser breve- dijo Touya una vez adentro.

\- Eso espero- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Vengo a pedirte que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice- dijo después de un silencio- Lo siento mucho, yo quisiera saber si entre tú y yo podría...

\- Touya, estoy casada- lo interrumpió.

\- Kaho yo...- estaba desconcertado- Lo entiendo- agregó casi con un suspiro- Es lógico, eres una mujer increíble y yo fui un idiota- luego se miraron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Sabes?, eras el hombre de mi vida, de mi vida anterior, ahora es otra cosa y te agradezco que vengas y me pidas perdón... yo te perdoné hace mucho, no quería guardarte rencor, lo hice por lo mucho que te amé... pero eso ya pasó- dijo y suspiró.

-Tu esposo debe ser un condenado afortunado- dijo Touya con una sonrisa melancólica- Entonces sólo me queda agradecerte lo mucho que me diste y te deseo suerte en todo lo que hagas- sin decir más se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y entonces volteó y miró a la mujer que tanto había querido.

-Touya, espera...-dijo Kaho- Sé que eres un buen hombre, sólo has errado un poco el camino, no te niegues la posibilidad de enamorarte... sólo así encontrarás la luz en tu camino y serás el hombre que estabas destinado ser.

-Jum... mírame soy un perdedor... nadie podría quererme y nadie se merece que alguien como yo la quiera- respondió amargamente.

-Sé que no lo eres. Tsukishiro siempre me ha contado tus andanzas y por eso lo sé- Touya la miró con extrañeza- Nunca perdí contacto con él porque quería saber qué era de tu vida. Pero en fin, piénsalo Touya... no te niegues al amor.

Se despidieron y después de eso él se alejó mientras pensaba. _Ese Yuki ¿qué haría sin él?..._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura y sus amigas esperaban a que las entrevistaran y en ese instante su teléfono celular sonó. Era su novio el que la llamaba.

Luego de un saludo incómodo, que resultó algo sobrio para tratarse de una pareja de novios, Yukito comenzó a hablar- Sólo te llamaba porque no sabía nada de ti desde...

\- Sí lo sé y lo siento. Mira, necesito decirte algo- se levantó para que sus amigas no escucharan su conversación- Sé que no es el medio más idóneo, pero quiero decirte que he decidido aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio.

-¡¿En serio?! Ay Sakura, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo con eso- decía mientras no cabía de la alegría- Tenemos que hablar de esto personalmente...

-Sí, pero por ahora debo colgar, estoy por entrevistarme para un trabajo nuevo. Larga historia...- dijo la joven antes de que su ahora prometido comentara algo más- Adiós.

\- Adiós cariño- dijo Yukito antes de colgar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Sakura se desconcertó un poco al ver entrar a su amiga Tomoyo riendo y platicando con un apuesto joven. Si bien Tomoyo era una chica muy linda y tendía a caerle bien a las personas, además de que su madre la había criado entre altas esferas sociales en las que era muy importante saber relacionarse con la gente, la ojiazul no era precisamente la clase de chicas que va por la vida conociendo extraños y entablando conversaciones tan amenas de forma fácil. De hecho, lo que más le sorprendía era que por lo poco que sabía de ella, se había vuelto muy reservada con los chicos, es decir, los ignoraba.

Al notar la mirada de Sakura, en las mejillas de Tomoyo se dibujó un tono carmesí, sabía lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

Luego de una pequeña presentación, en la que resultó que ese joven sería el encargado de hacerles las entrevistas para el trabajo y unas pruebas en las que debían demostrar su habilidad en la cocina, Sakura aprovechó que Chiharu entró a entrevistarse y tuvo un momento para acercarse a su amiga.

-¿Se conocen?- le preguntó por lo bajo y le sonrió con una pícara sonrisa. Parecían dos adolescentes, como si el tiempo entre ellas no hubiese pasado.

-Sakura...- dijo entredientes la ojiazul- No me mires así. Además tú y yo lo conocemos.

-¿Qué?

-Estudió con nosotros un breve tiempo en la preparatoria. Acaba de regresar a Japón por negocios, nos encontramos en la calle y él fue muy amable de traerme hasta aquí.

-Vaya, pues de momento no lo recuerdo.

-Eres una despistada. Fue poco tiempo que estuvo aquí, pero ya lo estoy recordando.

-Desde luego, parece que el señor Hiragizawa y tú están haciendo buenas migas...- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo, y ésta la miró como si la hubiesen descubierto haciendo alguna travesura- No me has comentado nada sobre el tema, pero fue lindo verte contenta conversando con un chico apuesto.

-Bueno yo... - comenzó a decir Tomoyo lentamente; la verdad era que desde el fin de relación con Touya Kinomoto se había alejado totalmente de los hombres (idea que discretamente su madre incentivaba), cuando de pronto aparecía Eriol Hiragizawa, que parecía muy amable y simpático, y de pronto Sakura empezaba a sacar ideas de la nada - Es que... ya lo conocemos, y se mostró muy cortés conmigo- dijo rápidamente y volteó antes de que su amiga notara el leve sonrojo en su cara.

En ese momento Chiharu y Eriol salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a la cocina a una pequeña prueba de habilidad. El joven tuvo oportunidad de cruzar brevemente miradas y le dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero encantadora. Tomoyo le correspondió y sintió inmediatamente cómo sus mejillas se encendieron ante ese gesto y sin comprender qué le estaba pasando.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol y Syaoran Li había conducido por varias horas sin rumbo fijo. Sin embargo, como su instinto lo guiara inconscientemente, había llegado a su antiguo hogar en Tomoeda. Bajó del auto y miró la vieja casa, buscó en su bolsillo un grupo de llaves y tomó una vieja llave que nunca (y no sabía por qué) había guardado a pesar de que hacía años que no la usaba. Era la de su antigua casa en Japón, la casa en la que se había criado... abrió la puerta y entró en el oscuro lugar.

Había algunas cajas por ahí y algunos muebles estaban tapados con sábanas y el resto estaba cubierto con una fina capa de polvo. A pesar de eso era como viajar en el tiempo, era justo como la recordaba la primera vez que entró en ella y su mente comenzó a retroceder...era como si tuviera 7 años otra vez.

Él había nacido en Hong Kong, era el primer y único hijo del matrimonio Li, una familia que apenas comenzaba a despuntar en la alta sociedad en China. Desde que tenía uso de razón había estado consiente de que su padre, Hien Li, era dueño de un restaurante que había pertenecido a la familia hacia muchas generaciones. Sin embargo, gracias a éste se había convertido en uno de los más grandes de China.

Aunque todo eso era económicamente benéfico, pues Syaoran vivía en la riqueza, casi nunca veía a su padre pues trabajaba día y noche por darle lo mejor a su familia. Después de algunos años de conflictos y discusiones por esa razón, Ieran Li había decidido prácticamente huir con su hijo pues no soportaba el abandono de su esposo.

En ese entonces Syaoran era un pequeño que estaba muy confundido por todo lo que había sucedido entre sus padres, y así había llegado a Tomoeda, un barrio en Japón, sin comprender los problemas de los adultos.

-De ahora en adelante viviremos aquí- le dijo su madre aquella vez, mientras entraba a la casa que había comprado con algunos ahorros que tenía.

-¿Y mi padre cuándo va a venir?- había preguntado inocentemente.

-No, hijo él nunca vendrá, ahora sólo somos tú y yo.

\- Pero yo quiero que él esté aquí con nosotros- decía al borde del llanto.

-Hijo, entiende que no sucederá eso- trataba de calmarlo Ieran Li.

-¡No!- dijo Syaoran y salió corriendo de ahí.

Corrió mucho mientras sus lágrimas brotaban. No se dio cuenta cómo pero llegó a un pequeño parque y se sentó debajo de un hermoso árbol de sakura. A lo lejos vio a una familia: era el padre, la madre, un hijo como de unos 9 años y una niña de unos 6 años. Ellos convivían alegremente, y Syaoran pensaba que le hubiera gustado que su familia fuera así pero nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería. Entonces decidió mirar hacia el piso para no hacerse más daño con aquella escena y permaneció así un buen rato.

-¿Por qué lloras?- escuchó una voz dulce que le decía. Entonces alzó la vista y se encontró con una niña de ojos verdes, era la misma a la que había visto con su familia momentos antes.

\- Es que ya nunca voy a vivir con mi padre- decía aún llorando.

\- Ah, pues yo creo que si lo quieres él siempre estará contigo, estará en los recuerdos de los momentos bonitos que tuviste con él- dijo la niña y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Bueno no son muchos, pero creo que tienes razón- dijo y el también sonrió. Como todo niño y muy a pesar de todo, su padre era su héroe y él ansiaba crecer para ser como él.

Se secó las lágrimas. A lo lejos escuchó que el padre de la niña la llamaba y entonces ella se despidió y se fue. Él alcanzó a escuchar su nombre y nunca lo olvidaría: Sakura.

Ahora Syaoran ya no era un niño, tenía 25 años y estaba parado en medio de su vieja casa. Estaba recordando todo eso y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había adorado a Sakura desde que la conoció esa tarde y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que ella era su compañera de clase en su nuevo colegio, ella era un año más chica que él pero eran compañeros porque él había perdido un año escolar por la mudanza a un nuevo país.

Se habían vuelto amigos inseparables, eran amigos, compañeros de clase y prácticamente vecinos, pues sus casas estaban a un par de calles de distancia. Aunque él siempre supo que ella tenía otra mejor amiga él apenas la había visto algunas veces, fue hasta la preparatoria que la comenzó a tratar más y finalmente Tomoyo también se hizo una gran amiga.

Sin embargo, la amistad entre Sakura y Syaoran era increíble, no sólo crecieron juntos y eran compañeros de juegos y aventuras infantiles. Su amistad maduro mucho cuando Nadeshiko Kinomoto murió, Sakura tenía apenas 9 años y estaba destrozada por eso. Su inseparable amigo había sido su consuelo en esos dolorosos momentos.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, no te guardes nada- le decía un día cuando estaban debajo del árbol en el que se había conocido y que era su punto de reunión y lugar favorito.

-Gracias Syaoran- decía ella, apenas se le entendía pues lloraba inconsolable. Él quería que se desahogara pero le partía el corazón verla llorar, era algo que odiaba y él hubiera dado lo que fuera por no verla llorar.

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que aunque ella ya no esté, tu familia seguirá siendo tan unida como siempre- le dijo Syaoran. Él conocía muy bien a los Kinomoto, pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa y los apreciaba mucho, menos a Touya pues nunca llegaron a caerse bien.- Mírame a mí, junto a mi madre hemos hecho una familia…- hubo un breve silencio y luego agregó- Una vez alguien me dijo, cuando deje de ver a mi padre, que si yo lo quería él siempre estaría conmigo, porque estaba en los buenos recuerdos que tuve de él… yo creo en lo que me dijo esa persona. Creo en lo que me dijiste esa vez y sé que superarás todo esto.

Su apoyo fue fundamental en aquel tiempo y su amistad creció a raíz de eso. _Mmm… éramos los mejores amigos, ¿Por qué se arruino todo?…_ pensaba cuando volvió al presente y la respuesta a su pregunta estaba enfrente de él. Se trataba de una vieja foto, la tomó y le quitó el polvo que tenía Esa foto representaba mucho para él, primero porque sabía Sakura tenía una exactamente igual, segundo porque había sido tomada cuando él cumplió 12 años y finalmente porque ese día se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por su amiga.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Ella se había acercado para darle su abrazo de cumpleaños y se disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla, no era nada fuera de lo común o algo que nunca hubiera hecho, pero accidentalmente su beso dio en la comisura de los labios de Syaoran, sabía que ella no lo había hecho apropósito, ignoraba si ella se había dado cuenta, pero para él ese momento cambiaría la forma de verla, desde ese día cada vez que se le acercaba sentía algo en el estómago, una sensación nueva y extraña pero no era desagradable. Después de luchas internas consigo mismo descubrió que eso se debía a que estaba enamorado de ella.

Esa revelación convirtió para él su amistad, la quería con toda su alma, pero no tenía el valor de decírselo pues temía que esa confesión la alejara para siempre de él y eso no podría soportarlo. Siempre procuró ser discreto, además la protegía de otros chicos. Syaoran siempre imponía respeto a los demás muchachos, pues era más grande que ellos, además desde muy chico hacia ejercicio y era un poco fuerte para su edad y por si fuera poco era tan serio que su actitud intimidaba a cualquier pretendiente de Sakura; y si por suerte había un valiente que la intentaba cortejarla, él le advertía que si le hacía daño lo destrozaría, provocando finalmente que ellos huyeran.

Hubiera sido feliz así, pues mantenía la esperanza de que algún día su amiga se diera cuenta de que él era perfecto para ella, pero un día paso algo inesperado para él… Sakura le confesó que le gustaba Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Ese día su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco, pues sabía que, a diferencia que con otros chicos, él no era competencia para Tsukishiro.

Ese último recuerdo enfureció a Syaoran pues ese fue el comienzo de los problemas entre él y Sakura… _Maldición porqué las cosas resultaron de ese modo, porqué ella terminó destruyéndome así y me causó tanto dolor, después de todo lo que hice por ella… ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ?! …_ pensaba con rabia.

Estaba confundido, ella representaba las cosas más hermosas de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo casi lo mató en vida.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

El día había sido agotador pero ya había terminado de entrevistar a las chicas. Había intentado concentrarse lo más posible en hacer su trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Tomoyo, había procurado cruzar palabra lo más posible con ella, cuando las aspirantes habían cocinado le pidió su opinión acerca de lo que prepararon o tomaba cualquier pretexto para decirle algo.

Sin embargo, había algo más que ocupaba su mente: Sakura Kinomoto era perfecta para el empleo, pero si la contrataba tal vez provocaría reacciones negativas en su amigo. Su lado de empresario le decía que sería un tonto si la dejaba ir, su lado de conquistador le decía que si la contrataba quedaría bien con Tomoyo, pero su lado de amigo le decía que alteraría con eso a Syaoran. Así que decidió jugársela.

\- Bueno tú y tus amigas tienen el puesto, ellas ya firmaron el contrató, sólo faltas tú- le dijo a Sakura mientras hablaba en privado con ella.

\- Me parece muy bien, no lo defraudaré señor Hiragizawa- decía la ojiverde muy entusiasmada.

-Llámame Eriol- le dijo y le entregó el papel, pero antes de que firmara su conciencia le hizo agregar- Espera, primero necesito decirte algo, mi socio y tu futuro jefe pues… es… que tú… ya lo conoces. Por eso quiero que lo pienses antes de firmar.

\- No entiendo- dijo Sakura desconcertada.

\- Es Syaoran Li- soltó la verdad.

 _No puedo creerlo debe ser una broma… ¿cómo?... Si yo lo…_ pensaba Sakura. _No, debes ser fuerte, él no debe afectarte, no DEBE, no PUEDE. Él es sólo un fantasma del pasado… no me importa ya. Yukito es mi presente, no hay más._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo gente bonita. Bien, yo sé que muchos quieren que nuestros protagonistas se vean cara a cara ya, pero las cosas sabrosas de la vida son poco a poquito. No desesperen que eso ya es muuuuy pronto. Mientras tanto los estoy preparando para dicho encuentro y quise que empezaran a ver un poco más de qué fue la situación entre ellos; además me ando divirtiendo planteado otras situaciones con, digamos "las historias secundiarias" dentro del fic, que espero también les interesen (aquí ya estamos viendo más sobre Tomoyo y Eriol, uy!)  
_

 _Ya estamos despegando con la historia y yo no tengo más que darles infinitas gracias por su interés y tiempo. Las estadísticas del fic y sus comentarios me entuasiasmaron a darle más velocidad a las actualizaciones que, como dije previamente, consisten en revisar y corregir lo que alguna vez publiqué, así que garantizo que tendrán capítulos para rato._

 _Finalmente les recuerdo que son bien recibimos sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, burlas, tomatazos... Sin más me despido, esperando leerlos muy pronto._


	5. V - De Reencuentros

_Este… hay un par de personitas a las que ya no puedo mantener lejos una de la otra._

* * *

 **Capítulo V**  
 **De Reencuentros**

Sakura estaba despierta a pesar de que eran ya altas horas de la noche. Se habían dirigido al departamento de Tomoyo después del agitado día que habían tenido. El estrés de conseguir el trabajo no se comparaba con las emociones que sentía desde que escuchó de parte de Eriol Hiragizawa el nombre de su viejo amigo Syaoran Li.

Esa razón era suficiente para no poder pegar el ojo desde hacia horas.

Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días era terriblemente rápido. Primero la súbita proposición de Yukito, después la pérdida de su empleo, el reencuentro con Tomoyo (que fue muy difícil, por lo que vivieron años atrás) y la cereza del pastel era el posible reencuentro con Syaoran.

Eso último era lo que más la desconcertaba. Había pasado los últimos 7 años secretamente aferrada a su recuerdo. A pesar de estar saliendo con Yukito Tsukishiro, a quien una vez creyó querer verdaderamente, pero el tiempo le dijo que sus verdaderos sentimientos apuntaban Syaoran, siempre a él. Lo que sentía por su ahora prometido era un profundo cariño, pero ¿amor?... era poco probable; se había esforzado por amarlo, pero no podía pues las sombras del pasado la seguían a donde fuera. Fue hasta que escuchó su propuesta de matrimonio cuando finalmente decidió borrar a Syaoran de su mente y corazón...

 _Pero ahora...me topo otra vez con él, tal parece que el destino se empeña en unirnos...-_ pensaba mientras miraba el techo desde la improvisada cama que su amiga le había acondicionado.

Su mente no paraba de repasar una y otra vez el centenar de cosas que había vivido al lado de su inseparable amigo Li, era como ver su vida ante sus ojos. Todo recordó, el momento en que lo conoció (hacia ya 17 años de eso), su apoyo incondicional cuando murió su madre, incluso recordó cómo pasaban horas aprendiendo sobre cocina. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa a Sakura, pocos conocían esa faceta de Syaoran, la mayoría lo tenía en el concepto de tipo introvertido y serio, pero de eso nada; ella conocía la verdadera naturaleza de su carácter, era sensible, muy tierno y débil ante el recuerdo de su padre y las peticiones de su madre.

Sakura sabía que la señora Li se esforzaba mucho por sacar a su hijo adelante (admiraba eso de ella), también sabía que su amigo apreciaba lo que hacía su madre por él, por lo que se empeñó en aprender toda clase de tareas domésticas para ayudarla y principalmente se esmeró en aprender más y perfeccionar sus habilidades (casi innatas) en la cocina. A ella siempre le llamó la atención lo que él preparaba, por lo que aprendió todo lo que pudo de Syaoran y fue así como descubrió su vocación.

Esa era una de las cosas que le debía... lo quería tanto, y ella se odiaba a sí misma por nunca darse cuenta a tiempo lo que él representaba en su vida, y sobre todo se odiaba por haberlo lastimado accidentalmente.

Hizo un intento por conciliar el sueño, tarea difícil, pero por fin lo logró aunque el último pensamiento que tuvo fue la última vez que lo vio y eso la hizo sentirse culpable por pensar en alguien que no era su novio...pero era por él que intentaría superar a Syaoran.

 _Bueno al fin y al cabo, él se fue y me olvido e hizo su vida... ¿cierto?_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bajo aquel árbol estaba ahí parado de espaldas a ella, esa sería quizás la última vez que la vería en su vida. En ese momento lo que más quería era alejarse de ella pues su simple presencia le dolía, por todo lo que habían pasado los últimos días; pero se decidió, se volvió hacia ella, tal vez ella pensó que él le diría unas últimas palabras de despedida, pues él noto su sorpresa cuando se le acercó. Estaba muy cerca de ella cuando tomó el valor para robarle un beso...

Syaoran se despertó de ese sueño, que más bien era un recuerdo. Miró a su alrededor, se sentía algo confundido, no sólo por ese sueño, sino porque se dio cuenta de que había pasado la noche en su antiguo hogar; en realidad estaba en su vieja habitación (algo sucia y descuidada por el paso de los años).

Decidió ponerse en marcha e ir a ver cómo estaba la situación en el restaurante. Si tenía suerte en un par de días sería la inauguración y después se podría ir en paz a China, a su casa, con su familia...algo extraña pero era lo más cercano que tenía a su deseo de pertenecer a una familia normal. Su pequeño hijo Hien era su adoración y le había dedicado los últimos 5 años de su vida a él, por otro lado estaba su esposa Meiling, que más bien era su prima lejana y él siempre había tenido cierto aprecio hacia ella, pero no la amaba en realidad; además, a veces su forma de ser le desesperaba pues era demasiado posesiva con él y consideraba que no atendía como es debido a Hien. Aun así agradecía tenerla en su vida pues con ella había encontrado una relativa estabilidad.

Salió de la casa y no pudo evitar mirar en dirección de la casa de los Kinomoto. Se quedó parado viendo nostálgicamente hacia ese lugar. Se preguntó si aún vivirían ahí, si estarían bien, incluso no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura y en qué sería de su vida en ese momento. Tuvo la tentación de ir a echar un vistazo, pero prefirió que las cosas se quedaran como estaban. Estaba a punto de subir a su auto cuando una persona que iba pasando por ahí le habló:

-¿Syaoran? ¿Eres tú?- dijo la voz, que le pareció muy conocida, por lo que volteó a ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendió mucho a verlo.

\- Señor Kinomoto- dijo el chino emocionado, pues apreciaba mucho a Fujitaka Kinomoto; él había sido una imagen durante gran parte de su vida. Instintivamente le dio un caluroso abrazo.

\- Muchacho ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó Fujitaka- Mírate nada más, estás hecho todo un hombre.

\- Gracias Señor... bueno eso es en parte gracias a usted pues fue un gran ejemplo para mí - le respondió sinceramente Syaoran- Pues he estado bien... ya sabe manejando la empresa de mi padre, pero usted ¿cómo ha estado?

\- Bien hijo, sigo dando clases, la verdad las cosas para mí no han cambiado mucho.

\- Ya veo... y, sus hijos ¿cómo están?- era la pregunta obligada pues Syaoran se moría de ganas de saber si había alguna novedad importante.

\- Ellos están bien... todavía viven conmigo... aunque no lo creas- esa última declaración calmó algo muy oculto dentro de él, pues indicaba que lo más probable era que Sakura aún era soltera. Quería saber más pero tenía que marcharse de inmediato, así que se despidió del Señor Kinomoto- Bueno tengo que irme, estoy en viaje de negocios y tengo pendientes que resolver.

\- Muy bien, pero quisiera que un día de estos me visitaras, me gustaría platicar contigo un buen rato y... quiero tratar unos asuntos contigo ¿de acuerdo?- agregó algo serio para luego dedicarle una paternal sonrisa- Bien, nos vemos muchacho espero que estés bien.

Syaoran se fue, pero eso de "tratar un asunto contigo" le pareció muy extraño, no sabía de que se trataba, quizás haría un espacio en su agenda para platicar con Fujitaka Kinomoto antes de partir a Hong Kong. Es más, no descartaba la idea invitarlo a la inauguración de su restaurante.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Por qué me enviste a verla?- preguntaba Touya a Yukito por teléfono.

\- Pues ya te dije, quiero que empieces a sentar cabeza amigo- decía tranquilamente Yukito desde su departamento- En fin, no te llame para eso, sólo quería decirte que ayer por la tarde hablé con tu hermana y ella aceptó ser mi esposa.

\- Vaya, vaya, con ese monstruo que me tocó por hermana.

\- No le digas así- dijo por millonésima vez Tsukishiro- En fin, tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre y con ella...así que esperó poder ir hoy mismo.

-Bueno ella no está ahora, está en Tokyo, será mejor mañana- le surgió Touya

\- De acuerdo nos veremos mañana, adiós- dijo Yukito y colgó el teléfono.

Se encontraba sentado en un sillón de su silencioso departamento. Estaba feliz de que Sakura aceptara su proposición.

 _Ja, Quién lo diría, jamás pensé que ella sería mi esposa...bueno espero que llegue a serlo_ \- pensó y se sintió un poco egoísta por no decirle la verdad a ella- _Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que no le dijera nada... pero diablos, la amo tanto._

Eso era muy cierto pues la adoraba, y era extraño cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos. Él la conocía casi de toda la vida y siempre la vio como a una niña, la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. No hasta fue que nada más y nada menos que Syaoran Li un día se le enfrentó y le dijo que era un tonto pues no se daba cuenta de que Sakura sentía algo por él. Ese había sido el motivo por el que decidió pretenderla, pues si alguien como Li perdía los estribos de esa manera por ella es porque realmente valía la pena conocerla mejor. Y sí, al principio fue difícil conquistarla pero finalmente lo logró; aunque a veces sentía que la mente de ella se ausentaba. Como si ella estuviera incompleta de alguna forma.

Yukito puso su mano en su nariz, parecía mentira que hace 7 años se la hubiera roto un sujeto, sólo por la chica que ahora sería su futura esposa. Pero en ese momento no le preocupaba eso, tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar que en lo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes y el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra... tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eriol se encontraba arreglando algunos asuntos del restaurante cuando entró en la oficina su querida prima Nakuru Akizuki.

\- Vaya ¿Estás muy ocupado?- dijo ella notando la concentración en la que se encontraba el inglés.

\- Un poco, pero dime ¿qué sucede?- preguntó él centrando su atención en ella.

\- Bueno sólo quería avisarte que han llegado las invitaciones para la inauguración, ya están listas para que se las enviemos a la crema y nata del mundo gastronómico de Japón.

\- Excelente... ah por cierto, reserva una para que se la envié a la señorita Daidouji- dijo Eriol.

\- Ah ya veo con que te interesa mucho ¿no?- preguntó y se sentó para escuchar atentamente la repuesta.

\- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí... siempre ha sido así. Hace tiempo nunca me le acerqué por pena, pero ahora que la he vuelto ha encontrar no la dejare ir.

\- Jajaja... Quién lo diría, ahora eres un conquistador, y vuelves para añadirla a tu colección- dijo Nakuru recordando que hace años le hablaba mucho de esa chica- Si ayer vi cómo no le quitabas la vista de encima. Te has vuelto como todos los demás hombres, un mujeriego... Yo por eso no ando perdiendo el tiempo en buscar pareja.

-Oye no la quiero sólo para lo que estás pensando. Lo que siento por ella es sincero y eso tú más que nadie lo sabe- dijo él levemente ofendido- Y con respecto a lo otro, pues tienes un muy mal concepto de los hombres, no todos somos así... Bueno, aunque los que conoces tú sí los son- agregó haciendo alusión a la mala suerte que había tenido Nakuru en el tema del amor.

\- En fin primito, tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar que en alguien que sólo sepa mentir y que sólo quiera... bueno ya sabes. Será mejor que me ponga en marcha aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer y no quiero que el señor Li se vuelva a molestar conmigo- dijo y se puso de pie.

\- Por cierto, ¿estás segura que las instrucciones que recibiste eran correctas?- preguntó Eriol.

\- Claro que sí, se me hace muy extraño la actitud del señor Li, ya sabes que no me permito errores en el trabajo.

\- De acuerdo, yo veré después qué fue lo que sucedió- contestó Eriol y acto seguido salió Nakuru de la habitación. Entonces él reclinó en el asiento y puso sus manos en su nuca mientras pensaba.

 _¿Qué habrá sucedido, Nakuru no suele equivocarse en el ámbito laboral?... Si ella vive dedicada a su trabajo... Pobre, no se da la oportunidad de enamorarse, le ha ido tan mal que dejó de intentarlo...sólo espero que conozca a alguien que la haga sentir especial... Ella aún no me cree que el amor te cambia la vida, pero cuando se dé cuenta de que realmente estoy enamorado de Tomoyo, sé que ella también creerá otra vez en el amor._

Sonrió al pensar en Tomoyo, se moría de ganas de verla otra vez. El día anterior logró obtener su número telefónico, con el pretexto de que ella podía ser útil con la apertura del restaurante, pues tenía un fino paladar y un elegante gusto. Gracias a ese pretexto comenzaría a frecuentarla y si lograba su objetivo, tal vez podría entablar una relación seria con ella. Eriol se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso. Entonces se abrió la puerta abruptamente y apareció Syaoran.

\- Hola, ¿qué novedades hay, cómo te fue ayer? - pregunto el joven chino.

\- Ah pues... bien, ya he conseguido a parte del personal, y novedades... pues hay algunas - respondió, casi había olvidado el asunto de Sakura Kinomoto- pero dime ¿dónde pasaste la noche? Hoy en la mañana pregunté en la recepción del hotel y me dijeron que nunca llegaste... ¿qué paso?.

\- Nada, sólo fui a visitar mi vieja casa, pero en fin dime las novedades- dijo Syaoran volviendo al punto.

Eriol ya no pudo retener más la verdad así que quiso ser directo - Pues lo que sucede es que- suspiro y trató de encontrar las palabras para decirle a su amigo lo sucedido- una de las chicas que vino ayer y que de hecho se quedó con el puesto, pues es… es...

\- Es, es... ¿es qué?- dijo Syaoran un poco desesperado.

-Sakura Kinomoto...- dijo el inglés rápidamente y vio la misma expresión en su amigo que la que vio el día anterior en el rostro de la señorita Kinomoto. Una palidez y temió que se desmayaran. Entonces Syaoran se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿no?, esta mañana me encontré con su padre- se le notaba nervioso pero Eriol sabía que no le diría lo que de verdad estaba pensando- Bueno qué se le puede hacer, de cualquier modo nosotros nos iremos pronto.

-Bueno yo no sé si me quiero ir pronto- le respondió Hiragizawa pero no quiso explicar que era por Tomoyo que ya no quería irse, prefirió guardar eso para otra ocasión pues no quería elevar el estrés de Syaoran que de seguro ya era mucho mientras continuaba caminando por la oficina y Eriol temió que hiciera una zanja pues no paraba. Lo único que lo detuvo fue el sonido de su celular.

\- Diga- respondió Syaoran- ¡Oh! madre ¿qué sucede?- decía el joven chino mientras hablaba por teléfono- ¿¡Qué!?... pero... pero... si lo entiendo pero... está bien... sí...yo mandaré por ustedes... claro...nos veremos, mándale saludos a Hien.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eriol algo preocupado.

\- Pues nada, sólo que a mi madre se le metió la idea de venir a Japón, estará aquí mañana por la mañana - Syaoran se sentó y dio un suspiró- Quiere pasar unos días aquí.

Después de eso se quedó ahí callado, absorto en sus pensamientos y ya no quiso retomar la charla con su amigo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron un par de días, Sakura estaba preparándose para irse a vivir a Tokyo, era algo nuevo para ella pues nunca se había separado de su casa. Tomoyo se había ocupado de conseguir lugares en donde pudieran quedarse Chiharu, Rika y ella. Ahora viviría en un pequeño departamento en la ciudad, aunque ese nuevo estilo de vida le preocupaba un poco no dejaba de pensar en la charla que había tenido con su padre y hermano cuando regresó de Tokyo.

\- Bueno así que así son las cosas- decía ella mientras cenaba.

-¿Oye monstruo y se podría saber quién te ayudó a moverte por la ciudad?- pregunto Touya.

\- Tomoyo- respondió ella y Touya casi se ahoga con la comida al oír su nombre.

\- ¿En serio? Qué gusto, hace mucho que no la veías- dijo su padre tan amable como siempre- Ah, por cierto, esta mañana me encontré nada más y nada menos que a Syaoran Li- ahora Sakura era la que casi se ahogaba con la comida. Para sorpresa de su familia ella no quiso preguntarle a su padre nada y prefirió no tocar el tema.

Al día siguiente Yukito fue a su casa e hizo oficial el compromiso con ella, el joven doctor le dijo que no se preocupara por los detalles de la boda pues él contrataría a alguien que se hiciera cargo de todo y ella podría concentrarse en su nuevo empleo.

Sakura repasaba todo eso mientras guardaba su ropa en algunas maletas, luego buscó algunas cosas en su cajón y no pudo evitar agarrar de nuevo la foto que tenía guardada ahí. La miró por unos segundos mientras pensaba que cada día se acercaba más el momento de verlo, eso le preocupaba ya que ella no quería volver a sentir algo más que una amistad por él, pero temía que al verlo todo se derrumbara.

 _¿Dónde estarás ahora? ¿Qué estarás haciendo?... ¿Qué pasará cuando te vea?..._ pensaba Sakura.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto Syaoran había estado ocupado instalando a su familia en el elegante hotel en Tokyo, además su madre le había dicho que mandara a limpiar su vieja casa pues deseaba pasar unos días ahí con su nieto. Por su parte Hien estaba feliz por estar con su padre y se sentía emocionado pues pronto conocería la casa donde él vivió. También estaba Meiling quien no estaba muy feliz de estar en Japón pero trataba de resistir pues sabía que su esposo quería irse de ahí lo antes posible.

No se equivocaba. En silencio Syaoran Li se moría de ganas de salir de nuevo corriendo de ese país. Cada momento se aproximaba un posible reencuentro con la única chica que había amado en su vida.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por su parte, un día antes de la inauguración Eriol había citado a la gente que había contratado para explicarles cómo sería el evento y por supuesto proporcionarle instrucciones específicas de las actividades a realizar en sus respectivos para sus trabajos, así como darles la bienvenida al equipo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar y Syaoran estaba miraba a todos, esperando el momento en que Sakura apareciera. Se hacía tarde, todos se reunían pero ella no aparecía. Él pensó que tal vez se arrepintió y decidió no presentarse. No quiso preguntarle a Eriol si ella había confirmado su asistencia. En determinado momento, no pudo más con su desesperación y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire o estallaría.

En ese momento, Sakura iba corriendo, se le había hecho tarde, pues no había conciliado el sueño la noche anterior por los nervios y esa mañana no había despertado a tiempo. Corría tan de prisa que no vio mientras se acercaba que Syaoran estaba parado afuera del lugar.

Li miraba al suelo mientras intentaba relajarse cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba rápidamente. Levantó la vista y vio a Sakura que ya notaba su presencia y detenía su carrera. Ella se detuvo frente a él, por unos segundos el mundo se congeló... sólo estaban ellos mirándose a los ojos. Sus corazones latían muy rápido y permanecían en silencio.

Sakura sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Syaoran no era ese chico de 18 años que ella había visto hacia años, ahora lo miraba un poco más maduro y elegante; también no pudo evitar hacer la observación de que seguía siendo apuesto. Esa última observación la hizo avergonzarse, estaba ya comprometida y no podía interesarse en su viejo amigo.

Syaoran también sentía que su corazón latía con muchísima intensidad. Vio que Sakura se había convertido en una mujer, ya no era la adolescente de la que se había enamorado como un loco. Había un montón emociones en su interior y todas ellas pasaban muy rápido, predominaban la alegría de verla y la rabia que sentía porque ella le partió el corazón. Comenzó a hervirle la sangre y no sabía ni que decirle, ignoraba que ella también se había quedado muda.

-Ho…hola- dijeron lentamente los dos al unísono, después del incómodo silencio que hubo entre ellos.

Entonces la puerta de entrada al restaurante se abrió y apareció Eriol.

\- Syaoran te necesito aquí adentro ya vamos a comenzar...- dijo y su voz se fue apagando cuando vio que Sakura estaba ahí- Lo siento por interrumpir, mejor entra cuando quieras yo... los dejos solos.

\- No- dijeron Sakura y Syaoran de nuevo al mismo tiempo. Sakura entró en el lugar y Syaoran la siguió sin cruzar palabra.

Las horas que continuaron fueron terriblemente incómodas pues no se atrevían ni siquiera a voltearse a ver. Después Sakura se disponía a irse a su departamento, una vez ahí recibió una llamada de Tomoyo quien le dijo que ella había sido invitada a la inauguración y como la invitación era doble decidió invitar a su madre porque ella deseaba saludar a Sakura. La ojiverde por su parte había invitado a su prometido Yukito, aunque ahora pensaba que quizás no había sido lo mejor.

Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir, ahora repasaba una y otra vez su reencuentro con Syaoran, pensaba las cosas que le pudo haber dicho y recreaba mentalmente cada uno de los detalles de su fisonomía.

 _No...No debes pensar en él... te vas a casar con Yukito -_ se decía a si misma intentando borrar a Syaoran de su mente pero no podía. Finalmente el sueño la venció, aunque mientras dormía una lágrima recorría su rostro.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _Bien, bien. Lo que varios querían ver por fin se dio. Quizá no tuvo el impacto que ustedes esperaban pero apenas esto empieza. Aún hay muchas cosas por suceder y espero que la historia los siga atrapando._

 _Como siempre hay cientos de cosas que quisiera decirles, pero siempre he preferido que la historia se vaya desenvolviendo por sí sola. De cualquier forma aquí estaré para cualquier duda, queja, burla o aclaración. Los quiero gente, nos leemos pronto._


	6. VI - La noche de las sorpresas

_Su servidora les manda la más grande y sentida de las disculpas por dejar injustificadamente tan abandonado este fic. Pero apenas me daba un tiempecito y empezaba a corregir, mis musas me distraían con algo. Bueno, procuraré ser más constante. Y reitero, ninguno de mis fics ha muerto, cada uno lleva su propio proceso y continuarán en su momento.  
_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo n.n_

* * *

 **C** **apítulo VI**  
 **La noche de las sorpresas**

Syaoran estaba en un sofá sentado en medio de la oscura habitación, velaba el sueño de su pequeño hijo Hien. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado, pensaba en Sakura en la belleza que seguía teniendo y que alguna vez lo había cautivado. Se puso de pie y fue directo a la ventana, miró el cielo estrellado de Tokyo y recordó un secreto que guardaba con ella, algo que nadie más que ellos conocía. Desde que eran niños de vez en cuando solían escaparse de sus respectivas casas en medio de la noche y se encontraban en el mismo lugar en el que se habían conocido, miraban las estrellas mientras platicaban de todo.

Eso era tal vez lo que más extrañaba de ella, pues era el momento en el que ambos se mostraban tal como eran, sus formas de pensar y carácter eran auténticos en esos momentos. Todo aquello fue de gran ayuda para que se enamorara cada día más de ella. Syaoran sonrió al pensar en todo aquello, pero trató de quitarla de su cabeza pues a final de cuentas ella lo había lastimado.

Volteó a ver a Hien y se acercó a él para taparlo mejor con las cobijas. Había decidido quedarse en la misma habitación que él pues no quería compartirla con Meiling, que estaba más posesiva con él que nunca y eso lo tensaba más. Además de que prefería cuidar a cada momento a Hien. Syaoran pensaba que eso era una especie de trauma infantil que tenía, ya que le hubiera gustado que su padre hubiese sido como él, pero en realidad nunca fue así y por eso él ahora estaba decidido a no cometer los mismos errores de su progenitor.

Muchos hablaban de él a sus espaldas, eran aquellos que conocían la incómoda verdad acerca del origen de su hijo, es decir, eran los que sabían que Syaoran no era el verdadero padre de Hien. Más bien había decidido ocupar ese lugar cuando Meiling le mostró al pequeño cuando apenas era un recién nacido, se casó con ella a pesar de que nunca la amó, ni la amaría. El resto de la historia ya no importaba.

Regresó al sofá en el que estaba sentado, y pensó que el día siguiente sería agotador. Por fin sería la inauguración y eso lo ponía un paso más cerca de regresar a China.

 _Lejos de ella, otra vez…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Touya llamó a la puerta, se hacía tarde, pronto tendrían que estar en el famoso evento de inauguración. En lo personal, él no quería ir pero su padre había sido invitado y le pidió que lo acompañara, no tenía el menor interés de volver a ver al tal Li pues no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto.

Fue así desde el principio, le molestaba que se la pasara pegado todo el día con su hermana y lo peor, que con el paso del tiempo él noto que la veía de una forma diferente, una forma que no le agradaba nada. Siempre trató mal a Li, lo molestaba aunque nunca le hizo ningún daño, ganas no le faltaron, pero sabía que su hermanita no lo permitiría. Sin embargo, antes de que se fuera a su natal China, estuvo a punto de golpearlo de verdad, fue cuando Li se peleó con su gran amigo Yukito, y literalmente le rompió la nariz. Al final no quiso meterse en el pleito porque su amigo se lo pidió, después nunca volvieron a tocar el tema.

 _A veces Yuki es un misterio hasta para mí._

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Yukito que se terminaba de arreglar pues él también iría al evento. Sakura podía invitar a alguien, aunque en ese momento se encontraba en el trabajo preparando los platillos que se servirían en la cena de inauguración. Touya y su padre se había ofrecido a recogerlo y llevarlo.

\- Hola- dijo Yukito cuando vio a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué hay Yuki? ¿Listo para irnos?- dijo Touya, pero luego se desconcertó al ver pálido a su amigo- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, es sólo que tuve turno en el hospital anoche y no pude dormir bien, pero estoy más repuesto- respondió intentando en vano aparentar lo que decía, que no tenía nada- Mira, deja termino de vestirme y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo, mi papá nos espera allá abajo- dijo Kinomoto. Mientras Yukito entraba en su habitación y se perdía de vista, Touya comenzó a ver qué había por ahí, en realidad no buscaba nada pero su atención se centró en algo en específico; se trataba de un pequeño frasco con pastillas, se acercó y leyó con cuidado de qué se trataba. No recodaba bien qué sustancia era, la verdad era que durante su época como estudiante de medicina nunca fue el más brillante en farmacología, pero aquel frasco alimentaba las terribles sospechas que había tenido los últimos días. Entonces escuchó que su amigo regresaba y dejó el objeto en su lugar.

\- Ya estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Yukito.

\- Sí claro- dijo intentando fingir que no vio nada, por lo que cambio de tema- ¡Ah! Qué fastidio ir y verle la cara a ese mocoso idiota.

\- Sakura necesita el apoyo de su familia, pero ¿a qué te refieres con eso de "mocoso idiota"?- se intrigó Yukito, él ignoraba totalmente que el nuevo jefe de su prometida era Syaoran Li.

\- Del tal Li- contestó Touya- ¿Qué no sabías que él es el dueño del restaurante donde ahora trabaja el monstruo?- dijo y pensó que había cometido un error al comentarlo.

\- No, Sakura olvidó decírmelo- dijo Yukito con una seriedad rara en él.

-No importa, seguramente no te lo mencionó porque no es importante para ella.

\- Sí, debe ser eso- dijo Yukito pero sabía en su interior que eso era mentira. Luego salieron de ahí sin comentar más el tema. Cada uno de ellos estaba pensando en lo último que había pasado.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura se encontraba un poco atareada, había estado trabajando gran parte del día. Eso, aumentado al cansancio que tenía pues no durmió bien, y todavía más porque se sentía nerviosa, en cualquier momento Syaoran entraría al lugar y ella nuevamente no sabría qué decir. Las horas habían pasado con gran lentitud durante esa jornada pero miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía tiempo de arreglarse un poco y estar más presentable en la inauguración, ante varios invitados.

Eso le hizo pensar en la situación que se avecinaba, lo más probable era que Yukito y Syaoran se vieran las caras otra vez esa noche, después de que se habían peleado algunos años atrás. El motivo de la pelea había sido ella y eso era todavía peor, pues Yukito ahora era ya su prometido y no quería que se diera una situación incómoda por eso. Pensó que si se volvían a pelear no lo soportaría porque la última vez Yukito había resultado con la nariz rota, mientras que Syaoran se le había abierto la ceja y tenía un ojo morado. En aquella ocasión ella había abogado por su ahora futuro esposo y había culpado a su viejo amigo de todo, lo trató mal sin escuchar con atención sus motivos, sin saber que se arrepentiría de eso para siempre.

 _¿Cómo serían las cosas si no lo hubiera tratado así?-_ pensó y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que tal vez en ese momento no sería la prometida de Yukito sino de Syaoran. Intentó nuevamente borrar al joven chino de su mente y concentrarse en Yukito y el futuro que comenzaba a formar con él.

Ya había terminado de arreglarse y salió de los vestidores para empleados, así que fue a ver cómo marchaban los preparativos, cuando una voz masculina habló a sus espaldas.

\- Te ves muy bien- dijo y Sakura volteó y se apenó por el comentario.

\- Gracias señor Hiragizawa, digo señor Eriol - respondió- Usted también se ve bien.

\- Gracias, pero no me digas señor... somos de la misma edad y aparte no soy señor, aún estoy soltero. Mejor háblame de tú.

\- Ah, sí, lo siento- dijo y le sonrió- Por cierto, mi amiga Tomoyo me contó que la invit...aste- dijo Sakura.

\- Ejem... Sí, bueno en realidad ella ayudó un poco por aquí, así que lo consideré justo.

\- Qué bien- dijo Sakura y luego hubo un silencio- Y... ¿Syaoran ya la vio o por lo menos sabe que ha estado aquí?

-No, no he querido decirle nada- contestó el inglés- pero no le veo el problema o ¿hay algún problema entre ellos?

\- Ah pues es que... hace unos años, pues… vi cuando se besaban- dijo Sakura, ignorando que eso alteraría a Eriol de sobremanera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el joven muy desconcertado- Pero ¿cómo, cuándo, a qué hora, por qué?

\- Mira, cálmate- intentaba tranquilizarlo y lo tomó por los hombros para que la mirara a los ojos- Me di cuenta de cómo la miras, sé que te interesa por eso te lo dije. Entre ellos no hubo ni habrá nada. Sólo cálmate.

\- Lo sabes ¿soy tan obvio?- preguntó Eriol.

\- Un poco- le sonrió- Y sólo puedo decirte que yo creo que eres el único que puede hacer que vuelva a confiar en un hombre. Después de lo de mi hermano, Tomoyo construyó una barrera para que nadie conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos, tú puedes romper esa barrera, no sé porqué lo sé pero así es- dijo con honestidad.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó y ella asintió en silencio, entonces él sonrió. Luego escuchó que Nakuru lo llamaba y tuvo que ir inmediatamente, pero antes de irse sólo le dijo a Sakura discretamente- Gracias, eres genial. Con razón mi amigo te adora- dijo, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Sakura muy desconcertada con esa última declaración.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Ya lo pensé mejor, y no quiero ir- decía Syaoran a su madre.

\- Syaoran, ni siquiera cuando eras niño hacías semejantes berrinches- le decía Ieran Li mientras intentaba por enésima vez convencerlo de ir a la inauguración. Lo había notado muy tenso esos días, pero desde el día anterior por la tarde había llegado al hotel muy extraño y había dicho que ya no quería ir al evento.

\- Madre, de verdad no quiero ir, mejor me quedo aquí en el hotel cuidando a Hien- dijo intentando convencerla.

-Querido, no te preocupes por él, se quedara aquí y será muy bien cuidado, eso ya había quedado claro, dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó con cierta preocupación.

\- Nada- respondió Syaoran rápidamente.

\- No me mientas, te conozco de más y sé que algo te pasa- insistió Ieran- Es por venir aquí a Japón ¿verdad? ¿Es por lo que nunca quisiste regresar aquí?

Syaoran suspiró, no podía mentirle a su madre, a esa mujer que había renunciado a muchas cosas por él; no, a ella no. Así que decidió decirle la verdad.

\- Madre... es que es muy complicado de explicar pero...- miró alrededor para asegurarse de que Meiling no estuviera por ahí- Vi a Sakura Kinomoto, resulta que ella trabajará en el restaurante y eso me perturbó mucho. Es que ella y yo no quedamos en buenos términos.

\- ¿Por qué?, ustedes eran muy buenos amigos, ¿qué sucedió?

\- Es una historia muy larga, pero no es nada importante... sólo que, bueno es difícil porque nos dejamos de ver mucho tiempo, sólo eso.

-Hijo, tú eres un profesional, no debes dejar que nada te afecte. Tienes que ir y dar la cara a los invitados, no querrás ser un grosero.

\- Está bien- Li suspiro de nuevo, ya no tenía argumentos para convencer a su madre. Bueno, en realidad sí los tenía pero no quería contarle todo lo que pasó entre ellos antes de que partieran a Hong Kong.

Sin más Syaoran Li, salió del hotel acompañado de su esposa y de su madre, mientras esta última se lamentaba en silencio que su querido hijo en todos esos años nunca le hablara sobre lo que sucedió entre él y Sakura Kinomoto, pues ante sus ojos era evidente que entre ellos había algo más grande que una amistad _._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

El lugar se llenaba de gente, prensa y otros distinguidos invitados representantes de lo más selecto del mundo gastronómico de Tokyo. Al mismo tiempo, Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto también arribaron y se unieron Sakura.

\- Hola- dijo Yukito y la besó, pero la notó algo desconcertada, él sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Li, pero no quiso decirle nada.

\- Wow, qué elegante... -dijo Touya al ver las instalaciones del lugar en el que ahora trabajaría su hermana menor.

\- Sí, parece que quien decoró tiene muy buen gusto- decía el señor Kinomoto.

\- ¿Quién más va ser que mi hija?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y los cuatro voltearon para encontrarse con Sonomi Daidouji- ¡¿Cómo están?!- dijo alegremente al ver la expresión de sus interlocutores. Pero Touya se hizo un poco para atrás, prácticamente ocultándose de ella.

\- Muy bien Sonomi. Cuánto tiempo sin verte- contesto Fujitaka.

\- Sí, bueno he estado muy ocupada, pero Tomoyo me pidió que la acompañara, ella estuvo ayudando a la decoración de aquí.

\- ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Sakura.

\- Ah, ya viene en un momento- respondió la mujer- Sakura qué bien te ves, no cabe duda que cada vez te pareces más a tu madre- dijo sonrojando a la chica.

Mientras tanto Touya se separaba discretamente del grupo, pues no quería ver a Tomoyo, pero Yukito se dio cuenta y lo siguió.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no la quieres por lo menos saludar?- preguntó, y Touya negó con la cabeza en silencio- Mira, ya hablamos de esto, debes progresar, ya visitaste a Kaho, ¿qué más da saludar a Daidouji?

\- Es que eso me arruinará la noche, y yo que quería conocer a alguna chica linda por aquí.

\- Touya, ya para con eso. Sienta cabeza, deja de comportarte como un adolescente, por favor.

Touya, seguía sospechando de su actitud pero no quiso cuestionarle nada, no en ese momento. Tenía su mirada fija en él cuando una mano le tocó el hombro, era su hermana acompañada de Tomoyo.

\- Hola Touya- dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad. Mientras Yukito se llevaba a su novia para que su amigo pudiera hablar con más libertad.

\- Ho...hola ¿como estas?- respondió Kinomoto con desconcierto.

\- Bien, es que quería venir a saludarte- contestó la joven y se sintió aliviada, pues ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él, Touya la miró con extrañeza y ella agregó- No creerás que te guardo algún rencor o que te sigo queriendo ¿verdad?

\- Bueno yo...- comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por un joven que se acercó a Tomoyo para saludarla.

\- Tomoyo... ¡qué bueno que viniste!- dijo con efusividad Eriol Hiragizawa, miró a Touya y cambió su semblante, lo reconoció inmediatamente- y tú estas aquí por que...

-Vengo como un invitado más- dijo Touya -...y si no te molesta me daré una vuelta por el lugar- agregó al notar que tal vez estaba de más ahí.

-¿Lo invitaste tú?- preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo.

\- No, creo que vino con el señor Kinomoto, me parece que Li, los ha invitado...en realidad yo vine con mi madre, me encantaría que la conocieras- dijo.

\- En serio, dame unos momentos tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y en un momento estoy con ustedes- dijo el inglés y se dirigió a la oficina. Le hubiera encantado quedarse con ella, pero escuchar las palabras "mi madre" y "me encantaría que la conocieras", no le gustaban. Su filosofía como casanova, le decía que no debía conocer a los padres de las chicas, eso significaba compromiso. Aunque en realidad, él sí quería una formalidad con Tomoyo, pero no podía evitar temer a los padres, había tenido problemas con los padres de algunas chicas, dejando amargas experiencias, y por mucho conocer a la señora Daidouji lo ponía nervioso.

Entró en la oscura oficina, cuando su prima Nakuru entró detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo ella, que también lucía elegante para la ocasión.

\- Nada, es que Tomoyo invitó a su madre y quiere que la conozca- respondió él distraídamente.

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿no que querías establecer una relación formal con ella?

\- Pues sí, pero...

\- Pero nada, si de verdad la quieres lo podrás hacer, además no hagas tormentas en vasos de agua, no te matará su madre... mejor gánate su confianza y estarás del otro lado- lo alentó.

Eriol iba a contestar cuando su socio y amigo Syaoran Li irrumpió en la habitación.

\- Buenas noches- dijo.

\- Buenas noches señor Li- respondió formalmente Nakuru Akizuki- tengo que ver algunos pendientes con permiso- y salió para dejarlos solos.

\- Entré por la puerta de atrás, hay mucha gente en la entrada principal- dijo, pero no quiso decir que lo hizo por no encontrarse con Sakura y mejor cambió de tema- ¿Qué sucede, de qué hablaban?

-Ah pues...- Eriol tenía que decirle el asunto de Tomoyo, en un momento la vería y por si fuera poco lo que le había contado Sakura lo había dejado con algunas dudas. Así que le contó que se había encontrado hacía unos días con ella, y que le había pedido a su ayuda para sacar adelante el proyecto. Luego miró a su amigo, esperando una reacción.

\- Mmm... ya veo, qué casualidades ¿no?- respondió Syaoran después de un breve silencio.

-Syaoran... ¿tú tuviste algo que ver con ella?- inquirió Eriol, pues no soportaba la duda- Supe que... ustedes bueno... se besaron.

-¡Oh por todos los dioses... eso no significó nada! - exclamó el chino- ¿Además quién te dijo eso?... ¿Fue ella?

\- No, y no importa quién me lo dijo, sólo responde ¿de verdad no fue nada?

\- Mira, en el tiempo que la conocí ella se convirtió en algo así como una hermana para mí, y siempre pensé que el sentimiento era mutuo. Fue así hasta que un día me buscó y me dijo algo sobre unas cartas que según yo le mandé... entonces me besó- contestó Syaoran honestamente y no se percató de que su amigo palidecía.

\- Ah... unas cartas...- dijo Eriol, mientras mentalmente se maldecía a sí mismo por que eso él lo había provocado.

\- Sí, qué horror. Si algún día me enteró de quién fue el idiota que me hizo semejante broma y que me metió en tantos problemas, te aseguro que le daré su merecido- sentenció- Pero en fin...sólo quiero decirte una cosa, no lastimes a Tomoyo, no sólo lo digo por mí, sino porque no querrás meterte en problemas con su madre ¿de acuerdo?... Ahora vamos allá afuera que la función apenas empieza.

Los amigos salieron en silencio. Syaoran pensaba en Sakura y en que la volvería a ver. Mientras que Eriol le preocupaba conocer a la madre de Tomoyo y sobre todo lo que la había dicho su amigo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Meiling se encontraba en medio del lugar, buscaba a su esposo que se le había perdido de vista en cuanto entraron al restaurante. Miraba para todos lados y su vista se topó con alguien a quien no le hubiera gustado ver por ahí, lo peor era que se aproximaba a ella.

\- ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella.

\- Jajaja, vine a ver el espectáculo desde la primera fila- respondió Zhang con un leve cinismo.

-¿Qué, qué sucede, qué has planeado?- dijo Meiling con voz baja para que nadie se percatara de la conversión- Tú deberías estar en China ¿no?, tu trabajo, como asistente de Syaoran, es cuidar de sus negocios mientras él está de viaje

\- Mmm... puede ser, pero mi obligación también es permanecer a su lado, y no pienso decirte qué vine a hacer a Japón.

\- No estarás planeando algo... ¿verdad?

\- Creo que me conoces muy bien, la inauguración en Tokyo me trae muchas ventajas para algo que he pensado desde hace mucho- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No, no harás nada

\- Sólo quiero lo que por derecho me pertenece, y tú no dirás nada porque a ti no te conviene hablar de mí... yo sé muchas cosas de ti, cosas que no le gustarán para nada a Li- respondió, dejando muda a Meiling- Y si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer.

Se alejó sin decir más, la joven china quiso darle réplica pero ya no pudo. Así que continuó con la búsqueda de Syaoran. Después de unos minutos, por fin lo vio aparecer junto con Hiragizawa.

Ambos se acercaron hacia la parte más alta desde donde hablarían a los presentes, quienes voltearon hacia los anfitriones para escucharlos a través de un micrófono.

\- Buenas noches- dijo Eriol- Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos su presencia en ésta, la inauguración de una sucursal más de "Delicias de Occidente". Mi socio y yo nos sentimos muy contentos de que nuestra compañía restaurantera crezca más.

\- Sí- continuó Syaoran- esperamos que disfruten de la velada y por supuesto de los exquisitos platillos que han sido preparados para ustedes, aunque son sólo una muestra de lo que tendremos, espero que sean de su agrado.

\- Bueno, por el momento eso es todo y así queda oficialmente inaugurado "Delicias del Occidente"- finalizó Eriol que junto con su amigo cortaron un listón confirmando sus palabras. Ambos bajaron del estrado.

Mientras tanto Sakura había sostenido el aliento. Ver y escuchar a Li no era tan fácil de enfrentar como ella hubiese querido.

\- ...Sakura- decía Yukito a su lado.

\- Ah ¿qué?- dijo ella volviendo de su desconcierto

\- Nada, sólo decía que si querías algo de tomar- decía Yukito. Se sentía incómodo, sabía que su prometida estaba muy confundida por ver a Li.

\- Ah, sí gracias- respondió y su novio fue a buscarle algo de tomar, entonces ella volvió su vista a donde estaba Li, pero ya no lo vio. Instintivamente comenzó a buscarlo con la vista, pero supuso que se perdió entre el grupo de reporteros que estaban por ahí.

Entonces, vio a la señora Ieran Li, y no dudó en ir a saludarla.

\- Hola, buenas noches- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, le alegraba mucho verla.

\- Ah, hola querida, ¿cómo estas?- respondió Ieran, igualmente con una sonrisa- Mi hijo me había comentado que estarías por aquí.

\- ¿En serio?- dijo la ojiverde muy sorprendida- Wow, no pensé que... bueno, le dijera eso.

\- Sí, por cierto, hablando de él...mmm... me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo.

\- Pues soy toda oídos- respondió no muy segura de lo que debía decir.

\- No, no, me gustaría hablar con calma- expresó en voz baja- es un asunto delicado, tal vez puedas ir a verme un día de estos. Estoy planeando pasarme unos días en mi vieja casa en Tomoeda, ahí podremos charlar mejor- agregó hablando con normalidad y le sonrió.

Entonces Yukito Tsukishiro se acercó a su novia y saludó respetuosamente a Ieran Li. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando se presentó como el prometido de Sakura; ya conocía a Tsukishiro, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que él ocuparía el lugar de esposo de la joven, en realidad siempre sostuvo que ese papel le correspondía a su hijo Syaoran, pero obviamente no quiso mencionarlo, por lo que cambió de tema.

\- ¿Y tu padre cómo esta?- preguntó, pues ella apreciaba mucho al señor Kinomoto.

\- Bien, de hecho está por aquí- y volteó para ubicarlo- Ah, mire está por ahí- dijo y señaló en dirección en la que estaba su padre.

-Oh, perfecto, iré a saludarlo. Y felicidades por su compromiso. Ah y no olvides lo que te he dicho Sakura...- después se retiró, dejando a los novios solos.

Por otro lado, Syaoran ya no pudo esconderse más de su esposa, quien se le prensó a él, tan posesiva como siempre. Mientras iban saludando a los invitados, Meiling parecía que lo estaba presumiendo ante todos. Syaoran por su parte, la ignoraba y más bien estaba alerta porque en cualquier momento vería a Sakura.

Y su mirada la encontró, pero no estaba sola, estaba nada más y nada menos con Yukito Tsukishiro y éste la tomaba de la mano; él le decía algo y ella sonreía. Syaoran no sólo se sorprendió por la escena que sus ojos captaban, también le molestaba que ese tipo fuera evidentemente su pareja. Por eso se paró en seco para verlos.

 _Ya veo, con que_ _estás_ _con ese... Ahora sí ya tienes lo que tanto anhelabas, aunque hayas pasado por encima de_ _mí_ _para lograrlo_ _-_ pensaba y aguantaba las ganas de golpear a Yukito, tal y como lo había hecho alguna vez. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su esposa lo observaba.

 _Seguramente ella es la famosa Sakura Kinomoto, pues no es la gran cosa... habrá que ver que hace Syaoran frente a_ _ella-_ pensaba ella a su vez. Decidió guiarlo poco a poco hacia ella, y su esposo no se daba cuenta, parecía perdido en otra dimensión. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sakura platicaba con su prometido y sonreía cuando le dijo un comentario un poco chusco. Pero su sonrisa se borró por completo cuando sintió que alguien se paraba ante ellos e instintivamente volteó y se encontró a Syaoran con una mujer del brazo.

\- Buenas noches- dijo ella.

\- Buenas noches- respondieron Sakura y Yukito. La joven estaba sumamente sorprendida y su novio algo tenso, fueron sus reacciones al ver a Li.

-Hola- dijo Syaoran lentamente, no había reaccionado hasta que vio sus rostros de cerca y escuchó sus voces. Su expresión seguía siendo muy seria y continuaba conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Tsukishiro.

\- Hola Li- dijo Yukito y se miraron a los ojos, era una mirada desafiante por parte de los dos.

\- Me parece que tú debes ser Sakura Kinomoto- decía mientras tanto Meiling- he oído hablar mucho de ti.

\- Ah ¿en serio?- contestó Sakura, que se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquila. Por un lado quería ver a Syaoran, platicar con él…Pero por otro lado, temía que se peleara con Yukito.

-Sí, la señora Li te menciona mucho, se acuerda mucho de ti...pero Syaoran nunca tuvo la delicadeza de contarme algo sobre ti- dijo dándole a entender que a su esposo ella no le importaba- Bueno como sea...mucho gusto en conocerte y él es...

-Ah, él es Yukito Tsukishiro...es mi...- dijo dudando en decirlo y vio de reojo a Syaoran que seguía mirando a Yukito.

\- Soy su novio, perdón quiero decir soy su prometido- dijo con una sonrisa y miró a Sakura.

\- Vaya, qué bien... -comentó Meiling- el matrimonio es un compromiso muy fuerte, por eso Syaoran y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo antes de casarnos.

Syaoran se había sorprendido mucho por lo que escuchó de la voz de Yukito, y apretó su puño, estaba realmente furioso con esa declaración. Sakura también estaba muy sorprendida por lo que escuchó de parte de Meiling. Y ambos en silencio pensaban lo mismo.

 _Claro, es lógico, no iba a detener su vida sólo porque yo salí de ella..._

\- ¿Y cuándo será la boda? - preguntó Meiling

\- Pues queremos que sea lo más pronto posible, tal vez un par de meses- dijo Yukito, y parecía que se había convertido en una conversación de dos personas pues Sakura y Syaoran permanecían en silencio... tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho anteriormente.

\- Siento interrumpir la charla, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas, con permiso- dijo Syaoran y no quiso agregar algo más, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

\- Discúlpenlo pero él es el anfitrión del evento y tiene que estar al pendiente de que sus invitados estén bien- dijo Meiling- Yo también me retiro, nos vemos luego- agregó y fue a seguir a Syaoran sin mucho éxito, pues ya lo había perdido de vista.

\- Vaya, quién diría que Li ya está casado- comentó Yukito pero Sakura no le prestó atención, pues seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche seguía su curso, Eriol pasó el tiempo intentado evitar el momento de conocer a la madre de Tomoyo; había estado dando un par de entrevistas a los medios, saludando a uno que otro conocido, pero ya no podía evitar lo inevitable. Vio a Tomoyo sentada, platicando con una mujer que Eriol intuyó que se trataba de su madre. Suspiró y tomó valor para acercase.

-Hola, ¿las están atendiendo bien?- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Eriol, qué bueno que estás aquí, te presentó a mi madre. Ella es Sonomi Daidouji. Y madre él es Eriol Hiragizawa, un amigo.

\- Ah ya veo, un amigo...- dijo ella- mmm...

-Mucho gusto señora- dijo el inglés un tanto nervioso- yo soy un socio del restaurante y su hija nos ayudó mucho por aquí.

Eriol continuó con ellas por otro rato, platicando de otros temas sin importancia, se sentía nervioso pues la señora Daidouji lo miraba como si se tratara de un delincuente y en cada oportunidad criticaba lo que él decía.

Desde lejos Touya miraba la escena.

 _Pobre tipo, si quiere llegar a algo con Tomoyo le costara mucho ganarse la confianza de su madre, si lo sabré yo... aunque seguramente después de que Tomoyo y yo rompimos su madre se volvió_ _más_ _paranoica... lo siento por ese pobre._

Interiormente se reía de él, pero luego su atención se centró en una chica que iba pasando muy cerca. Le había dicho a su amigo Yukito que se comportaría, pero no podía evitarlo, además había algo en esa chica que lo llamaba. Volteó para los lados, buscaba con la vista a Yukito, y notó que platicaba con Sakura, estaba distraído y no se daría cuenta que andaba coqueteando, así que se acercó a su próxima "víctima", ella sostenía una bebida y se encontraba sola.

\- Hola preciosa, parece que estás buscando algo... yo creo que es a mí- dijo Touya utilizando sus técnicas de conquistador.

\- Perdón- exclamó Nakuru Akizuki - ¿Tú quién eres?

-Yo, pues soy tu próximo novio- dijo con una sonrisa seductora- y tú... pues parece que eres perfecta para cuñada de mi hermana y para nuera de mi padre.

-Ajá...-respondió ella arqueando una ceja- Pues yo creo que te has equivocado de chica.

-No, te he estado observando y eres perfecta para mí- insistió Touya.

-Ja ja ja, no tienes algo mejor. Qué trucos tan gastados de galancete de quinta- dijo ella fríamente. Y se dio la media vuelta, pero Touya muy insistente le tomó el brazo.

-Espera...-dijo el joven, y Nakuru se volvió hacia él.

\- Creó que necesitas refrescarte mucho- dijo y vació su bebida en la cara de Touya, lo que hizo que la soltara; ella aprovechó para alejarse, dejándolo con la boca abierta y la cara empapada.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mientras tanto, en una mesa de un rincón oscuro se encontraba Syaoran, había estado bebiendo un poco y se escondía de su esposa. Hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener su rabia.

 _S_ _e va a casar... se va a casar..._ _-_ no paraba de decir en su mente. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, parecía un zombi. Se detuvo y vio a Sakura con Yukito y le hirvió la sangre.

Yukito besó a Sakura, y Syaoran sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago, apretó muy fuerte la copa que sostenía, ver esa escena lo hizo enfurecer. Sakura se besaba con otro y lo peor era que se trataba de alguien que él despreciaba. Entonces su rabia fue tanta que rompió su copa, Syaoran soltó una maldición al ver que no sólo había derramado su bebida, también los cristales rotos de la copa le habían hecho cortadas en la palma de su mano. Volteó hacia los lados y se percató de que nadie lo había visto, entonces decidió ir a curarse esas cortadas.

Se dirigió a la habitación del personal, ahí había casilleros donde guardaban sus cosas y había otra pequeña habitación donde podían cambiarse y ponerse sus uniformes. Syaoran sabía que en ese momento no había nadie ahí, y podría limpiarse su herida en un pequeño lavamanos que había en esa habitación. Si hubiera decidido ir al sanitario de caballeros, se hubiera encontrado con Touya Kinomoto que se encontraba limpiando la cara.

Por su parte, Sakura sólo vio que Syaoran caminaba con la cabeza agachada. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

\- Yukito, me disculpas un momento ahora vuelvo...voy al tocador, no tardo -dijo y su novio asintió.

Sakura siguió el camino de Syaoran y se asustó mucho cuando vio en el suelo una pequeña gota de sangre, avanzó y notó un par más, realmente comenzó a angustiarse más. Siguió el rastro y entró en la misma habitación que Syaoran, lo que vio la preocupó mucho pues él estaba sentado y sostenía una de sus manos con la otra, una de ellas le sangraba, su rostro reflejaba dolor.

\- ¡Syaoran!- exclamó, se cubrió su boca con las manos e inmediatamente fue a auxiliarlo- ¿qué te pasó, estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo...- dijo el chino y miró a los ojos a Sakura, se sintió mal cuando notó que sus ojos estaban llorosos _¿se preocupa por_ _mí_ _?_ , pensó- sólo me corte un poco, no es nada grave.

\- Déjame te ayudo- dijo Sakura y se sentó junto de él para ver mejor su herida- Mmm...ven te limpiaré la herida- agregó y lo guio al lavamanos.

Ambos permanecían en silencio. Sentían el calor de sus manos, y a pesar del agua y la sangre, sentían la piel del otro e interiormente, ese pequeño contacto, los tranquilizaba. Los días anteriores habían sido difíciles para ambos, pero en ese momento sentían que nada más existía, incluso las declaraciones que habían escuchado de Yukito y Meiling. Sólo eran ellos dos.

Sakura se apartó un instante y buscó en su casillero un pañuelo para vendar a Syaoran. Primero le secó la mano y luego comenzó a envolverla cuidadosamente. Syaoran, por su parte, se atrevió a verla. Ella estaba concentrada en curarlo y él recordó un pequeño detalle de la niñez a su lado. Cuando eran pequeños, solían salir a jugar, ella siempre traía sus patines y eran tan distraída que muchas veces llegaba a tropezar, Syaoran siempre preocupado por ella, le curaba los golpes que se hacía. Ahora muchos años después ella era la que le curaba sus heridas.

Sentir tan cerca en ese momento a Sakura despertaba muchas emociones en él, incluso podía oler su cabello, casi olvidaba que ese olor le encantaba. Ella también se sentía confundida, y tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo la hacían sentir contrariada. Pero también había tensión entre ellos, se querían decir tantas cosas pero no encontraban el modo de comenzar a hablar, esa conversación sería la primera que tendrían en años. Sin embargo, Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?- preguntó.

-Se reventó mi copa en la mano... ¡ay! - exclamó pues sintió de repente que el vendaje le apretaba.

\- Ah lo siento- se percató de ello Sakura- Pero ¿cómo sucedió?

\- Bueno, no es nada divertido verte con otro -comenzó a decir Syaoran, estaba molesto y no quería callar más, ella no respondió a su comentario así que él continuó diciendo- Con que Yukito Tsukishiro eh, ahora sí debes de ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

Sakura terminó de vendarle la mano y respondió - Para con eso Syaoran, por favor.

-Por qué si tú misma me lo dijiste una vez- siguió el joven chino- y un día por fin te hizo caso, qué bien me alegro por ti - agregó con sarcasmo.

\- No tienes por que reclamar nada, tú te fuiste. Y hasta estás casado- dijo ella levemente alterada- Bravo, vivan los esposos.

-Lo que a ti te sucede es que estás celosa de Meiling- dijo y se acercó a ella, la aprisionó entre sus brazos, casi no había espacio entre ellos, parecía como si Syaoran la quisiera besar, como lo había hecho una vez. Pero no la beso sólo comenzó a decir muy cerca de su boca- Ya te arrepentiste de haberme despreciado ¿verdad? Pero lo siento, ya es muy tarde.

Ambos se resistían a hacer caso a sus impulsos y besarse. Sakura estaba temblando, sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse. También esa cercanía le hizo darse cuenta de que Syaoran había estado bebiendo y tomó eso como pretexto para zafarse de esa situación.

\- Suéltame- comenzó a forcejear- Has estado bebiendo y no sabes lo que dices _._

 _-_ Estoy en mis cabales y sé perfectamente lo que digo- expresó y debido al forcejeo de ella, decido soltarla, no quería lastimarla- Si tienes prisa por irte, hazlo, vete con Yukito sé feliz con él, a mí no me importa.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente. Se esforzaba por no llorar. Syaoran había sido crudamente honesto con ella.

Después de eso permaneció más callada que antes, ese encuentro con su viejo amigo la había dejado muy mal. Syaoran, por otro lado, se sentía más dolido que antes, y el resto de la noche se la pasó bebiendo más hasta que perdió la conciencia. Fue entonces que su madre se dio cuenta y decidió llamar a Eriol, para que lo ayudara.

-Hiragizawa, ven un momento por favor- dijo Ieran Li, quien interrumpió la plática que tenía el joven inglés con la señorita Daiduoji y su madre.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Eriol

\- Necesito que me ayudes, Syaoran está muy mal, bebió de más. Tenemos que llevarlo a la oficina antes de que haga algo indebido.

Ambos lo llevaron a la oscura oficina con la mayor discreción. Una vez ahí lo recostaron en un sofá.

Eriol suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza y se revolvía sus cabellos- Esto me huele a Sakura Kinomoto- dijo haciendo alusión a la situación de su amigo.

-Sí, mi hijo nunca ha sido así, creo que verla lo ha puesto muy mal- dijo Ieran mientras miraba a su hijo- No sé qué sucedió entre ellos, pero eso terminó con su amistad y los dejó muy lastimados.

\- Lo mejor será dejarlo aquí, si alguien lo ve dará muy mala imagen al evento y no quiero escándalos- finalizó y los dos salieron de la habitación.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura iba en el automóvil con su padre, su hermano y su prometido. No paraba de pensar en Syaoran, después de lo vivido esa noche sería difícil verlo todos los días en el trabajo. _Sólo espero que este bien, y que pronto se regrese a China, así las cosas volverán a su lugar... como debe de ser...Pero quizás las cosas pasan por algo, y que nos hayamos encontrado tiene un sentido..._

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _Bueno, bueno. A veces me pregunto qué carambas estaba pensando cuando escribí este fic hace ya varios años. Pero bueno, estoy tratando de respetar lo más posible la historia._

 _Ahora directo al fic. Ya sé, todo mundo esperaba que el reencuentro entre nuestros protagonistas fuera una cosa bonita, PERO por Dios cuando un pasado doloroso el remedio no podrá ser instantáneo. Tengan calma, las explicaciones ya vendrán._

 _Ahora, las historias que rodean a nuestra trama principal ya empiezan a surgir y crecer. Habrá también más de todo eso._

 _Reiterando mis disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, y agradeciendo de antemano sus lecturas y comentarios (si es que aún me los merezco ToT), me despedido. Los leeré muy pronto ;)_


	7. VII - Memorias y dolor

_Ese momento en la vida en el que revelas lo que tanto aqueja a los personajes del fic. Espero no me odien mucho._

* * *

 **Capítulo** **VII**

 **Memorias y dolor**

Eriol permanecía en la oficina. Amanecía. Había pasado toda la noche ahí vigilando a su amigo Syaoran Li. La noche anterior había bebido de más, hasta perderse; además, se había quedado profundamente dormido en el sofá de la oficina y seguramente despertaría confundido y con una terrible resaca.

Eriol, por su parte, se lamentaba el no haber podido llevar a Tomoyo a su departamento, pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara pues se iría a casa de su madre. Él se quedó más tranquilo y por un lado agradeció que su amigo tomara semejante borrachera, pues así pudo escapar de la señora Daidouji.

Pensar en Tomoyo lo hizo sentirse menos solo de lo que se encontraba, la quería profundamente y lucharía por ella, muy a pesar de la ansiedad que lo invadía la sola idea de tener que convivir con su madre. Eriol lo comprendía, ellas solo se tenían la una a la otra, y ahora él, como nuevo en escena, debía adaptarse a la dinámica que tenían.

 _Eso es todo, Tomoyo tiene su propia historia-_ pensó- _Nada grave. Preocúpate si esa "historia" fuera como la tuya y, literalmente, te persiguiera._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No quería invocar a un error de su vida que se aferraba a no dejarlo ir. Y, sin duda, ahora era el momento más inadecuado para aparecer.

El joven inglés prefirió distraer a su mente con otra idea que le vino a la cabeza. Sobre Tomoyo, también tenía que decirle la verdad, él fue quien le escribía esas cartas y no Syaoran... debía aclarar eso. _Pero ¿cómo se lo digo? ¿qué tal si me rechaza por no haberle dicho las cosas desde un principio? Bueno, también esta la posibilidad de que por eso me acepte... Ah no lo sé... Qué confuso resulta todo esto._

Esos pensamientos le provocarían una jaqueca, no era un buen momento para ponerse a reflexionar sobre la vida. Volteó a ver a su amigo, se sintió mal por él, era obvio que se había puesto así por Sakura Kinomoto. Entonces Syaoran comenzó a moverse, ya estaba despertando. Eriol se puso de pie y fue a pararse frente a él.

-Ah...-dijo el chino- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? -le preguntó a su amigo, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se esforzaba por abrir los ojos completamente.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas...-contestó el inglés- Anoche bebiste mucho, tu madre y yo decidimos que te quedaras aquí para que los invitados no te vieran y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estabas dormido. Quisimos llevarte al hotel, pero moverte resultaba imposible.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre y Meiling?- preguntó con lentitud.

-Se fueron al hotel, pero no han parado de llamar por teléfono, las dejaste muy preocupadas.

-Lo siento mucho, pero todo salió bien anoche ¿no?- preguntó Syaoran y su amigo asintió con la cabeza- Ah...menos mal- agregó.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Por cierto... ¿qué te pasó en la mano?- preguntó Eriol señalando el vendaje de su amigo.

\- Ah esto...nada grave, sólo un pequeño accidente- dijo y su amigo arqueó la ceja- En serio...-agregó y miró su reloj- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, en unas horas abriremos y...-se puso de pie y se mareó, estuvo apunto de caer pero su amigo lo sostuvo.

-Yo creo que mejor te vas al hotel a descansar y si tienes tiempo regresas más tarde- Syaoran abrió la boca para decir algo pero Eriol continuó- No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo, tú vete a descansar que lo necesitas.

-De acuerdo...-cedió el chino y se acercó a la puerta lentamente y la abrió.

\- Syaoran- lo llamó su amigo antes de que se fuera- Quiero decirte que eres mi mejor amigo y si tienes algún problema o algo así, no dudes en decírmelo, por favor...

Syaoran intuía a qué se refería pero no quiso especificar detalles, realmente se sentía mal- Sí, gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Horas más tarde, Sakura se encontraba trabajando, estaba sumamente distraída, no paraba de pensar en Syaoran y en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No lo había visto por ahí en ningún momento, tal vez eso era lo mejor porque si lo veía no sabría que hacer.

Estaba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos, incluso en todo el transcurso del día no había cruzado palabra con sus amigas Rika y Chiharu, aunque sí noto que esta última había presentado un interés en un joven, nuevo compañero de trabajo de ellas, se trataba de un tal Yamazaki. Le dio gusto por su amiga, pero aun así ella tenía sus propios problemas.

El resto del día transcurrió en relativa calma, y cuando salió del restaurante (ya por la noche), le sorprendió ver que su hermano la esperaba ahí.

-Hola...am ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sumamente intrigada.

-Pues sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien- dijo Touya Kinomoto- Pero no te acostumbres monstruo, sólo es por hoy- agregó mientras miraba hacia los lados.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura comprendió a que se debía la inesperada llegada de su hermano, pues éste dijo.

-Oye ¿la conoces?- dijo Touya y señaló discretamente a Nakuru Akizuki, quien también salía del lugar.

-Ay Touya debes estar bromeando- respondió su hermana conteniendo el enojo- No cambias hermano, sólo viniste por eso.

-Sólo dime si la conoces... por favor...

Sakura suspiró, en realidad no quería decirle nada, pero oír suplicar a su hermano era muy poco común. Además sino hablaba, no se lo quitaría de encima – Sí, sí la conozco...- dijo y su hermano le sonrió- se llama Nakuru Akizuki, es la gerente de la sucursal, mi jefa inmediata... y por favor no vayas a hacer una tontería.

\- ¿Tontería yo?- dijo Touya ofendido- Qué no puedo hacerte una preguntita inocente, sólo por curiosidad...-vio el rostro molesto de su hermana y luego ella comenzó a guiarlo lejos de ahí- Oye... y qué más sabes de ella... ¿tiene novio, dónde vive, cuántos años tiene?

-Touya, no soy su biógrafa, déjala no quiero que me metas en problemas...

El mayor iba contestarle pero prefirió no hacerlo, en realidad sí la había metido una vez en problemas con Tomoyo años atrás, así que esta vez no quería inmiscuirla en el asunto, mejor él actuaría por su propia cuenta.

Ya sabía dos cosas sobre ella, primera que trabajaba en el restaurante como gerente y segunda que se llamaba Nakuru. Touya se sentía emocionado, la chica le había gustado desde que la vio, pero lo que realmente lo impulso a querer conocerla más fue su rechazo. Si bien no era la primera vez que lo habían rechazado, fue la forma en que Nakuru lo hizo lo que más le gusto, se notaba que tenía un carácter duro y difícil, todo un reto que superar para un conquistador como Touya. _Ya verás, no podrás resistirte-_ _pensaba_ en silencio.

Después dejó a su hermana en su departamento y comenzó a planear su estrategia. Pero también pensó en su amigo Yukito, le preocupaba mucho y también tenía cosas que hacer al respecto.

Sakura, por su parte, se recostó en su cama (estaba cansada), miró alrededor y de repente le invadió un sentimiento se soledad. Nunca había vivido sola, pero ahora las circunstancias lo requerían.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, no muy lejos, en un lujoso hotel, en la misma ciudad de Tokyo, Syaoran también estaba recostado en su cama ya se sentía mejor. Su madre y su esposa le habían hecho una lluvia de preguntas pero él no quiso responderlas, prefirió pasar el día con su hijo, pero ahora el pequeño Hien estaba dormido.

En ese momento, Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a pensar en lo mismo, el encuentro que habían tenido la noche anterior los dejó perturbados, confundidos. Y ahora parecía que sus mentes se conectaban y comenzaban a recordar lo que había sucedido 7 años atrás.

En aquella época, Sakura Kinomoto tenía 17 años, vivía en Tomoeda junto con su padre (que era profesor) y su hermano mayor (que tenía 21 años y estudiaba medicina en la universidad). Syaoran Li por su parte, tenía 18 años, él vivía solamente con su madre, apenas a unas calles de Sakura. En ese tiempo ambos eran los mejores amigos, aunque Syaoran guardaba un secreto: estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga.

En esos días, las clases en la escuela estaban terminando, y Tomoyo y Sakura se sentían felices, tendrían más tiempo libre y podrían descansar de las pesadas clases. Sakura notó que Syaoran estaba muy callado y pensativo, ella pensó que tal vez estaba triste porque él, al ser un año mayor que ellas, ya estaría saliendo de la preparatoria, pero todavía le quedaba un año ahí.

Estaban los tres caminando por la calle viendo algunas tiendas, Tomoyo se distrajo en un escaparate y Syaoran aprovechó el momento y se acercó a la ojiverde.

\- Oye podemos platicar, ya sabes donde siempre- le dijo en voz baja haciendo alusión al mismo lugar en el que se habían conocido- Necesito contarte algo.

-Claro, yo también quiero platicarte unas cosas- le respondió Sakura también por lo bajo y le sonrió. Syaoran se sonrojó levemente, siempre que Sakura le sonreía tenía esa reacción aunque ella no se había dado cuenta de eso nunca.

Una vez dicho eso los dos siguieron como si nada, fue hasta la noche que ambos, de sus respectivas casas, se escapaban en silencio. Nunca habían sido descubiertos, de ser así se hubieran metido en muchos problemas con sus padres.

Como era costumbre, Syaoran fue el más puntual en llegar, se sentó bajo el árbol de cerezo y unos minutos después llegó su amiga. Él tuvo esa sensación extraña en el estómago cuando la vio, eso no lo sorprendió, más bien ya se había acostumbrado.

-Hola- saludó ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola- le respondió Syaoran con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede, qué era eso que querías contarme?- dijo ella con una leve preocupación- Es lo que te ha tenido tan callado últimamente...

\- Bueno… es sobre mi padre- contestó él- recibí una carta suya hace unos días y pues… me pide que vaya a Hong Kong- esbozó una amarga sonrisa- Es extraño ¿no?... llevó 11 años lejos de él, manteniendo contacto sólo por cartas y rara vez por teléfono, no es la primera vez que me lo dice pero nunca me lo había pedido con tanta insistencia.

-Mmm... y entonces ¿eso es lo que te tiene así?- preguntó Sakura.

\- Bueno, en parte. Lo que sucede es que quiere que vaya a China porque… él está enfermo y quiere verme antes de... bueno, que empeore su estado de salud- dijo él seriamente- Es que temo que le suceda algo...mi madre no lo soportaría, sé que lo sigue queriendo... nunca dejó de quererlo, la he visto muchas veces que llora por él y cree que no me doy cuenta...

\- ¿Y tú como te sientes? - lo interrumpió Sakura

-Estoy preocupado por mi madre sólo eso...- y la miró- No creas que estoy pensando en lo que haga o deje de hacer mi padre, cuando salimos de su vida él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por recuperarnos... sólo quería comprarme con los regalos que me enviaba en mi cumpleaños y en navidad.

Sakura lo miró en silencio, sabía perfectamente que Syaoran estaba mintiendo, él en realidad nunca dejó de querer a su padre, pero ponía esa barrera cuando alguien mencionaba el tema, pues no quería que supieran sus sentimientos hacia su progenitor. Aún sabiendo eso no quiso decírselo y mejor le dio unas palabras de apoyo.

-De cualquier modo, debes mantener tu ánimo... todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- dijo y le sonrió.

Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió, nuevamente, algo en el estómago. Momentos como ese eran en los que adoraba a Sakura. Se sonrojó y para que ella no lo notara se recostó y comenzó a ver el cielo estrellado, Sakura hizo lo mismo y permanecieron así por unos minutos.

-Ah, es cierto, tú también querías decirme algo ¿no?- dijo de repente el joven chino.

-Am... bueno no es muy importante- respondió Sakura.

\- Vamos, dímelo. Yo aquí contándote mis problemas, por lo menos debo de escuchar lo que querías decirme- Syaoran se incorporó.

-Bueno, es que...- comenzó a decir Sakura y también se incorporó- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un tiempo...sobre Yukito Tsukishiro?

Syaoran no lo podía olvidar, ella le había confesado que le gustaba el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Eso le había roto el corazón pero mantenía una leve esperanza de que algún día Sakura se fijara en él. Había sido difícil tener que escuchar todas las cualidades que veía en ese tipo y que lo hacían merecedor de toda su atención. Incluso había tenido que disimular sus sentimientos y la alentó a que tratara de conquistarlo, eso había sido sumamente duro para él.

-Sí... ¿qué sucede con eso?- preguntó.

-Pues, he hecho de todo y no logro que él se de cuenta lo que representa para mí...-expresó y su voz comenzó a quebrarse, estaba a punto de llorar- No sé qué hacer, nunca se fijará en mí, no me quiere... y... y...-decía pero ya no pudo más, rompió en llanto.

\- Tranquila...-se puso de pie y le ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo; entonces la rodeó con un brazo. Comenzaba a enojarse, no toleraba que Sakura llorara y menos por alguien que no se lo merecía- Déjalo, es un tonto, porque sólo un tonto no se fijaría en ti- continuó, pero no quiso agregar algo más, mejor dejó que su amiga se desahogara.

-Ay Syaoran, tú dices eso porque eres mi amigo... Creo que no entiendes lo doloroso que es un amor no correspondido- decía un poco más tranquila, después de un breve silencio.

Ahora sí estaba furioso, Yukito pagaría por hacer sufrir a la chica a la que amaba con todo su corazón.

 _Ésta me la vas a pagar Tsukishiro-_ _decía_ en silencio mientras sostenía en sus brazos a su amiga. Instintivamente le besó tiernamente su frente.

Sakura, por su parte, se sentía profundamente triste por la indiferencia de Yukito. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ese contacto son Syaoran le provocaba una sensación extraña e inesperada. Se sentía protegida, muy tranquila, era una calidez muy agradable.

Después de un rato, Syaoran la llevó, como siempre, a su casa y luego se dirigió a la suya.

Al día siguiente corría por la calle como parte de su rutina de ejercicios. Entonces vio a Yukito Tsukishiro con su inseparable amigo Touya Kinomoto, se encontraban platicando en un café. El joven chino se acercó discretamente y sin ser visto podía escuchar su conversación.

-¿Cómo ves?- preguntó Kinomoto

\- Pues... la verdad, muy mal Touya- respondió con honestidad su amigo- Estás arriesgando mucho, tú tienes novia, ¿qué no quieres a Kaho?

\- Bueno sí, pero esta es una oportunidad muy interesante. Mira que gustarle a Tomoyo Daiduoji...

-No no no ¿Acaso no has considerado la posibilidad de que puedes meter a tu hermana en problemas?- preguntó Yukito.

-Eso no va a pasar, mira esto será genial...o me vas a decir que salir con una chica más joven no suena "divertido".

\- Bueno sí, tal vez no busquen algo serio- expresó Tsukishiro y se puso un poco rojo- Pero, mejor olvídalo.

 _Vaya vaya, lindo par el que les gusta a mis amigas... Tal vez si escucharan esto se desilusionarían de estos dos._

Syaoran, estaba muy enojado. Entonces se percató de que se iban del lugar. Era el momento ideal de actuar, Kinomoto dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y Yukito se fue a su casa a descansar.

Syaroan se acercó a este último mientras intentaba contener su ira.

-Hey Tsukishiro- lo llamó.

-Ah, hola Li- respondió con amabilidad, pero al notar su rostro le preguntó- ¿Sucede algo?

-Sí...- dijo Syaroan con seriedad- Has lastimado a alguien...

-No sé de qué hablas...

-No, claro que no lo sabes, nunca sabes nada... ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te puedas dar cuenta de que le gustas a Sakura?!- le espetó sin pensar en las consecuencias de su declaración- Ella ha hecho hasta lo imposible por llamar tu atención, por despertar tu interés y tú sólo... sólo... la has sabido ignorar...

-Yo no...no sé...- comenzó a decir Yukito intentando asimilar todo. Syaoran se acercó peligrosamente a él y le dio un empujón, ya no podía contener su enojo. No pensaba sólo actuaba. Yukito por su parte, aunque era muy pacífico, no le pareció la forma que en que lo trataba el chino.

Entonces una cosa llevó a otra y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban peleándose a puño limpio. Ni siquiera se percataban del dolor que sentían a cada golpe por parte del otro. Incluso la gente comenzó a detenerse a ver, había algunos gritos. Fue hasta que Touya Kinomoto recordó decirle algo a su amigo y se sorprendió mucho al ver a la muchedumbre, pero lo impactó más ver quiénes eran los protagonistas de tal escándalo en plena calle. Así que decidió detenerlos, y sujetó a su amigo para poder separarlo de su contrincante.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Li?!- preguntó muy molesto.

-No te metas esto no es contigo- respondió éste y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse por los dos amigos pero uno de los observadores lo sujetó y él forcejeaba para zafarse, tanto que otro le ayudó - ¡Suéltenme!

-Estás loco o qué, no puedes andar por ahí golpeando a la gente - dijo Kinomoto.

-¿Yo?... todo es culpa de tu amiguito...

-No puedo creerlo...-dijo Touya al notar que su amigo sangraba abundantemente de la nariz- ¡Li! qué has hecho... ¿Qué diría mi hermana si viera esto?

Fue entonces que Syaoran entró en razón, casi había olvidado que la razón de todo fue Sakura, y de repente recordó lo que había dicho sobre ella antes de comenzarla pelea. Se había metido en problemas. Así que decidió irse de ahí. Logró zafarse y en silencio se marchó. Notó un agudo dolor en su ceja izquierda y un poco más abajo de su ojo sintió otro dolor. Puso su mano en su ceja y se dio cuenta de la sangre que salía de ahí pero no le importaba, ahora tenía que pensar muchas cosas, había llevado su sentido de protección hacia Sakura a un extremo que ni siquiera él creía posible.

Mientras tanto, Touya se permaneció sosteniendo a su amigo Yukito.

-¡Demonios!...ese Li me las va a pagar- pensaba Touya en voz alta.

-Nnn..no- dijo de repente Yukito- no quiero que te metas.

-¿Por qué se pelearon?

-No te ofendas pero es un asunto nuestro, de verdad no quiero que te metas.

\- De acuerdo- respondió- Rayos, tu nariz sangra mucho será mejor que te lleve a algún lugar donde te atiendan.

Su amigo asintió y se fueron de ese lugar. Pero Yukito no paraba de pensar en la revelación que había hecho Syaoran, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de salir con Sakura, y ahora que lo pensaba no le parecía una idea descabellada y mucho menos desagradable.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ahora, 7 años después todo aquello podría parecer lejano, pero no era así. Las cicatrices que se hicieron en sus corazones y almas aún estaban ahí. Syaoran se sintió un poco apenado en recordar aquel día en que se peleó con Tsukishiro por defender a su querida amiga. No se sentía de esa manera por lo que le había hecho a él, sino por lo que había dicho. En ese momento todo fue rápido e irrazonable, pero lo peor vendría después, cuando Sakura se enteró de todo.

Sakura, por su parte, también hacía un poco de memoria, y se sintió mal al pensar en las reacciones que había tenido ante todo lo sucedido. Su hermano había estado enojado esa tarde y cuando ella le preguntó la razón, casi se fue para atrás al saber que Syaoran se había peleado con Yukito, y lo peor era que éste último había resultado con la nariz rota. Ella había decidido, de momento, no hablar con su amigo, pensando que tal vez todo era un malentendido, algo que su hermano había malinterpretado por su evidente desagrado por Syaora y, sin duda, él lo aclararía.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse extrañas cuando Syaoran no se comunicaba con ella, pero lo peor sucedió apenas un par de días después. El teléfono sonó y ella respondió, se emocionó un poco al escuchar la voz de Yukito y ella pensó que lo lógico era que quería hablar con su hermano mayor.

-Sakura espera- le dijo- En realidad quiero hablar contigo...

-¿Ah?- se extrañó ella.

-Verás. Supongo que ya te llegó el rumor de que Li y yo tuvimos un altercado...- hubo un silencio y Yukito decidió continuar- Pues bueno… él me dijo que tú... bueno, estabas interesada en mí, no sé si sea cierto o sólo lo dijo porque estaba muy enojado. Pero quiero aclararlo contigo, necesito saber la verdad.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo había dicho cosas sobre ella que no le correspondían, se sentía traicionada. Estaba indignada, pero también asustada por las palabras de Yukito.

\- Yo... yo... - comenzó a decir la ojiverde, pero al no poder soportar la presión colgó el teléfono. Se puso pálida, incluso se sintió mareada. Todo pasaba muy rápido. Momentos después el teléfono volvió a sonar, ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, descolgó y se sorprendió al escuchar una voz diferente, ahora era Syaoran el que llamaba. Su conversación apenas había durado, como máximo, un minuto. Sólo habían acordado verse aquella noche, Sakura no le cuestionó nada a su amigo, aún estaba muda. Syaoran, por su parte, con tono sobrio sólo dijo que quería contarle algo importante.

El resto del día había sido lento, con ideas sueltas que de pronto llegaban y ella ahuyentaba para no agobiarse. Una vez entrada la noche ambos salieron de sus casas para verse donde siempre.

Syaroan se sentía muy abrumado, los últimos días habían sido difíciles y necesitaba desahogarse en calidad de urgente. Al llegar al lugar se sorprendió al ver que su amiga ya estaba ahí, parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba pensando, tenía la mirada fija al frente y el ceño levemente fruncido.

 _Se ve tan linda. Sé que ella me entenderá y sabrá qué_ _decirme- pensaba_ al acercarse. Pero su desconcierto fue total cuando se encontró con una Sakura que nunca había conocido.

-Qué bueno que llegas. Quiero que me expliques muchas cosas- le dijo la joven, que notó inmediatamente los golpes que tenía en la cara. Él la miró con extrañeza- No te hagas al que no sabe nada... ¡¿Porqué te peleaste con Yukito?!

-Ah... ya veo, ya te contaron... Bueno, pues no fue nada sólo una pequeña discusión que...

\- No mientas- interrumpió Sakura- Después de lo que te conté fuiste a buscarlo para molestarlo.

-Espera, yo...- quiso defenderse Syaoran.

-Le hiciste daño, y conociéndolos a ambos estoy segura que tú fuiste el que provocó todo- comenzó a molestarse cada vez más- Y lo peor... es que...le dijiste lo que sentía por él.

-Lo siento- expresó Syaoran- Sólo que me dio mucha rabia como sufrías por alguien que no se lo merece y... no pude contenerme.

-Claro, tú crees que soy una tonta ¿no?- decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a él, Syaoran notó que de los hermosos ojos de su amiga unas lágrimas querían brotar- Siempre alejas a todos los chicos de mí, crees que no me doy cuenta pero no soy la niña tonta que tú piensas... sólo te has dedicado ha complicarme las cosas...- entonces rompió en llanto- ¡¿porqué?!...-decía entre sollozos- Arruinas todo... ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!...-agregó y dentro de su enojo, hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, le dio una tremenda bofetada a Syaoran que hizo que el volteara la cara.

Él por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, tal vez se merecía eso, pero pensó que tenía el derecho de réplica y de dar sus razones.

-Sabes porqué lo hice, sabes porqué hago todo eso...-decía- Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti...porque llevó años así, amándote en silencio, soportando el tormento de tenerte tan cerca y no poder decirte lo que siento... escuchando en agonía cómo es que quieres tanto a Tsukishiro... pero que te haya hecho sufrir fue demasiado para mí... ¡Esa es la verdad!... ¡Te amo como un loco Sakura Kinomoto!

Sakura se quedó congelada, no podía creer todo aquello, estaba en estado de shock. Ni siquiera se percató de que su amigo se marchaba, fue hasta que él habló, que pudo regresar de ese estado.

-Por cierto- dijo Syaoran sin voltear a verla- Lo que quería contarte no era nada de esto... -suspiró para agregar- Mi padre murió esta mañana, pensé que podrías apoyarme, pero me equivoqué... Creo que he estado en un error desde hace mucho.

Sin decir más se fue tan rápido como pudo. Se sentía herido, no sólo porque la bofetada de su amiga le había dado justo en su moretón, sino porque le había dado en su corazón, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Al llegar a su casa sintió algo cálido que recorría sus mejillas, eran sus lágrimas, no lloraba desde el día en que conoció a Sakura y casi había olvidado cómo era esa sensación.

Syaoran pensaba en todo aquello y sintió mucha rabia al recordarlo. Habían pasado ya 7 años pero le seguía doliendo como si se tratara de algo muy reciente. Miró su mano vendada y recordó a Sakura, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitarla de su mente, borrarla para siempre.

 _Sí, así debe ser ahora...para mí ella no existe, nunca existió. Eso como pago por lo que me hizo sufrir-_ se prometió en silencio.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eriol Hiragizawa llevaba a Tomoyo a su departamento aquella noche, la había invitado a cenar poniendo como pretexto que la noche anterior no la había podido acompañar y que la había dejado por irse a ver como estaba su amigo.

Cuando ella le preguntó cómo estaba Li, el inglés no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos pero ella le explicó que sólo era por lo mucho que lo apreciaba como amigo. Le contó lo relacionado a lo sucedido en el pasado y Eriol se sintió satisfecho pues su historia encajaba perfectamente con la de su amigo.

Lo que sí no le gustó mucho fue cuando ella respondió una pregunta que a Eriol le daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza. Quién era exactamente Touya Kinomoto para ella, él sabía perfectamente que a ella le atraía pero no sabía qué ocurrió después de que había partido a Inglaterra. La respuesta no le había gustado del todo.

-Fuimos novios- le había dicho la ojiazul.

-Pero... ¿y ahora?- le preguntó él.

-Sólo es alguien a quien quise mucho, pero eso ya pasó hace tiempo- se acercó un poco más a él y pudo percibir su perfume- La verdad es que terminamos porque la relación era muy...am, física- agregó con un leve sonrojo.

A pesar de eso, Eriol pensaba en la maravillosa cita que habían tenido, charlando por horas en las que él se dio cuenta de que la compañía de Tomoyo le era demasiado agradable. Le gustaba más de lo que recordaba, y eso le preocupaba. Él se había convertido en todo un seductor, pero con ella se sentía como un novato, se ponía muy nervioso y había momentos en los que no sabía ni qué decir. Sin embargo, la quería y tenía la desesperada necesidad de hacérselo saber.

-¿Sabes? Me parece extraño que me hayas invitado a cenar a otro restaurante que no es el tuyo- le preguntó ella de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, es una buena estrategia conocer lo que ofrece la competencia- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ay Eriol eres muy divertido- le dijo ella con una sincera risa.

Entonces llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde ella vivía, era el momento de despedirse y el joven vio ahí la oportunidad de hablar con ella.- Gracias, Eriol me la pase muy bien contigo.

\- Yo también- dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa- Oye Tomoyo yo quería decirte algo- comenzó a hablar y sintió cómo sus manos sudaban- Mira sé que nos hemos visto poco, pero... quiero decirte que quiero conocerte mejor, bueno ya sabes más que una amiga...- suspiró para agregar- Para ser directo, me gustas mucho...-ella lo miró a los ojos y él sintió que se había precipitado- Sé que es muy pronto y si no quieres yo sabré entenderlo... pero quería que lo supieras porque...

Ella lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo en sus labios- Yo no quería aún decir nada, pero también me empezaste a gustar y después de esta noche tan linda, me di cuenta de que es cierto. Hace mucho que no me interesaba en alguien, pero quiero intentarlo contigo- dijo Tomoyo con toda honestidad.

Entonces se acercaron y se besaron. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Eriol era muy buen besador y eso hizo que le gustara más. Él, por su parte, se sentía más feliz que nunca, había soñado con un momento así durante mucho y ahora que se hacía realidad provocaba en él emociones que había dejado guardadas por años, reservadas para ella, para Tomoyo Daidouji, su amor platónico, su único amor.

Cuando se separaron ella se despidió y él prometió llamarla. Luego Eriol regresó a su auto y se quedó un rato mirando hacia el departamento de su amada. De repente le vino a la cabeza una idea, casi siempre después de una cita con alguna chica, sucedía lo mismo que esa noche, la besaba y minutos más tarde ya estaba más que listo para compartir el lecho con ella, la mayoría de las veces no volvía a saber nada de sus conquistas. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, quería llevar las cosas con calma, porque realmente quería algo serio. Además ese besó lo había dejado más que satisfecho no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Tomoyo.

 _Quién lo diría, hace unos días sólo vine a hacer negocios, me encontré a la única chica que he querido sinceramente y ahora ha cambiado de dimensiones mi mundo. Me siento tan extraño._

 _Jum... ya me lo decía Syaoran, algún día iba a caer, tenía razón… Lástima que él no pueda arreglar las cosas tan fácilmente con Sakura Kinomoto; no sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos, pero sin duda quedaron en muy malos términos. Espero que puedan encontrar la paz y sentirse tan bien como yo me siento ahora-_ reflexionaba Eriol y notó que la luz del departamento de Tomoyo se apagaba, entonces decidió que debía irse.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _Suspiro. Bueno, así las cosas lectores. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, no es tan fácil esto. A estos muchachitos sí se les fue la boca y se les salieron cosas al calor del momento ¿ a quién no le ha pasado? Y aunque todo esto es duro, aún no termino de contarles todo. No señor. Habrá más._

 _Y bueno, finamente, y aligerando un poco el capítulo. Les traje a Eriol y Tomoyo. Peeeeeero… ¿ya les he dicho que soy malvada?_

 _Ya verán. Muchas gracias por el favor de sus comentarios y sus follows y discúlpenme si no he podido responder; me haré un espacio para darle seguimiento a sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto n.n_


	8. VIII - La confusión

_Vamo' a seguir aclarando lo que sucedió entre nuestros protagonistas. Ante todo, paciencia queridos lectores. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**  
 **La confusión**

Se sentía como un tonto, no sabía ni porqué lo estaba haciendo. La había estado siguiendo sin que ella se diera cuenta los últimos días. Había descubierto dónde vivía y cuáles eran sus hábitos y rutina. Y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo afuera del restaurante donde trabajaba, fumaba un cigarrillo y trataba de buscar una razón lógica para todo eso.

 _¿_ _Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza? No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella... ¡Ah! demonios_ _-_ se decía a sí mismo Touya Kinomoto.

No sabía ni qué pensar, nunca en toda su vida le había sucedido algo parecido, pero era extraño cómo se estaban dando las cosas con respecto a Nakuru Akizuki, lo único que quería era verla, platicar con ella si era posible; sin embargo, las cosas habían sido desastrosas.

Después de estarla vigilando, esa mañana había decidido abordarla, ella salía temprano de su casa y él vio el momento idóneo de hablarle.

-Hola preciosa- la saludó.

-Ay no- exclamó ella- Tú otra vez.

-Oye, mira sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue bueno, pero te daré otra oportunidad.

-¿Tú me vas a dar una oportunidad a mí? - expresó ella indignada, y comenzó a caminar a prisa. Touya también caminaba pero para poder mirarla mejor lo hacía de espaldas.

\- Te he estado viendo y he investigado sobre ti Nakuru Akizuki... ¿Puedo decirte Nakuru? ... Sí, verdad- le decía.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, quién eres?- le preguntó y se detuvo.

-Me llamo Touya Kinomoto y...- le contestó el joven quien también se había detenido.

-Kinomoto... como Sakura Kinomoto... Ah, ya veo porqué tuve la mala suerte de conocerte.

-Sí, ella es mi hermana menor- aclaró- pero no tiene nada que ver con esto, en realidad ella me prohibió acercarme a ti.

\- Es lo más seguro, por lo poco que la conozco se ve que es decente, no sé cómo es que tuvo un hermano como tú... - dijo y reanudó su andar con mayor prisa.

-Bueno lo importante somos tú y yo. Vamos sal conmigo- decía y continuaba caminando pero ahora lo hacía a su lado, sin embargo, no le quitaba la vista de encima- Ten es para ti, no es tan linda como tú pero espero que te guste - agregó y le entregó una rosa.

\- Gracias - dijo con desconcierto y la tomó, Touya notó que estaba cediendo, ella también se dio cuenta y tuvo que volver a su frialdad rápidamente- Pero no creas que te acepto, no quiero salir contigo y será mejor que te fijes bien, conmigo ándate con cuidado que en cualquier momento te puedes estrellar con la realidad.

-Sé bien el terreno que piso. Me interesas y...- le respondía, pero estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se dio cuenta de que un poste estaba justo adelante de él y no pudo esquivarlo, por lo que se fue a estrellar, se golpeó la cabeza y casi cae.

-Te dije que te anduvieras con cuidado o te estrellarías con la realidad- sólo pudo oír Touya a lo lejos el tono burlón de Nakuru. Después de eso le perdió la pista y ya no pudo seguir hablando con ella.

Touya apagó su cigarrillo y sonrió, Nakuru le atraía mucho y entre más se hacía la difícil más le gustaba, pero tal vez había algo más ahí. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Kaho el día que fue a visitarla, que no se cerrara la posibilidad de tener amor en su vida. Intentó borrar esa idea de la mente, eso no era para él.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que una persona conocida se acercaba, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kaho Mizuki, quien entraba al restaurante como un comensal más e iba acompañada de su esposo. Touya decidió irse de ahí antes de ser visto.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Horas más tarde, Sakura ya estaba ansiosa por salir. Había escuchado que Syaoran Li estaba a cargo pero no había salido en todo el día de su oficina, ella estaba segura que en cualquier momento entraría. Y así fue, de repente lo vio entrar en la cocina con paso decidido. Dijo que supervisaría lo que estaban haciendo, pasó por todos y cada uno de los cocineros y en todos los casos ponía objeciones a sus platillos.

Cuando llegó el turno de probar lo que estaba preparando Sakura fue diferente.

-Parece que está bien- dijo sin mirarla, tuvo mucho cuidado de ni siquiera rozarla, ella vio que su mano estaba aún vendada y antes de poder decirle algo él la escondió. Después continuó revisando a los demás.

Cuando ya salía sus compañeras comentaban.

-Es un ogro- dijo Rika.

-Sí, le falta esto le sobra aquello, con nada está conforme- agregaba Naoko Yanagizawa, una nueva compañera de trabajo.

-Sí, al señor Li nada le parece, qué horror- expresaba Chiharu.

-Es un perfeccionista- dijo de pronto Sakura- Es obvio que sabe de lo que está hablando - agregó sin darse cuenta de que instintivamente lo defendía, no se dio cuenta de que el resto la observaba.

-Es cierto- afirmó Yamazaki- Por lo que sé, Li era cocinero de su propio restaurante en Hong Kong, y según los rumores era muy bueno, incluso mucha gente de todos lados del mundo iban sólo a probar alguno de sus platillos.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron las chicas al unísono, estaban sorprendidas por la información.

Yamazaki asintió y continuó- Sí, pero se retiró cuando nació su hijo hace unos años.

-Me da la impresión que son puras mentiras- le dijo Chiharu.

-No, no... en serio, yo siempre digo la verdad- se defendía el joven.

El grupo comenzó a reír y no se percataban de que Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por la revelación. Ahora sabía que Syaoran no sólo estaba casado, sino que además ya tenía un hijo. Sintió algo extraño, esa revelación era una clara señal de que él había hecho su vida.

Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento tuvo la necesidad de desahogarse, pero en ese momento le llamó Tomoyo y se pusieron de acuerdo para verse al día siguiente, aprovechando que sería el descanso de Sakura. Después la ojiverde se fue a recostar en su cama.

 _Bueno, espero que tenga la felicidad que se merece y que yo tontamente no le pude dar-_ pensaba y luego se quedó dormida. Su sueño fue referente a lo que sucedió después de que su amigo le había confesó sus sentimientos.

Recordaba, entre sueños, cómo se había sentido aquella noche que llegó a su casa. Temblaba de los nervios que tenía y el resto de la noche no había podido pegar los ojos. Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido para ella. Durante años, Syaoran no había tenido novia, si bien había salido con algunas chicas, nunca les daba importancia. Él siempre decía: "No era mi tipo; ahora no quiero tener novia; me quiero concentrar en los estudios"; entre otras cosas. Y cuando ella le preguntaba sobre su tipo ideal de mujer, él le respondía que era difícil de definir.

Algunas veces, ella sospechaba que le gustaba una chica, pero nunca logro dar con la identidad de esa persona, y menos le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que era ella de quien estaba enamorado su mejor amigo. Era obvio que a muchas chicas les gustaba, pero él nunca les prestó atención.

Sakura reflexionaba: _Syaoran es muy guapo, además es muy lindo conmigo. Yo lo quiero mucho pero como a un amigo, porque es mi amigo ¿cierto?_ \- Y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con él hasta ese día, eran muchísimos, y todos muy alegres. Bueno a veces no tanto, sin embargo, ellos habían enfrentado juntos muchas de sus tristezas, juntos... siempre juntos.

Durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, Sakura se hecho a la idea de que su amigo siempre debía permanecer a su lado. Simplemente no concebía la vida sin él. Ella había imaginado su futuro de muchas diferentes formas, en diferentes lugares, pero la constante de esos planes era Syaoran, para ella, él era la persona más importante.

Ahora se preguntaba qué tan importante sería él. Obviamente lo quería como amigo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que su cariño fuera más profundo

 _¿Me gusta? -_ se cuestionó de repente y sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago.

Aquella pregunta le retumbaba en los oídos, y no la dejaba en paz - _Bueno Syaoran siempre me hace sentir bien, y... él dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. Y yo, yo...yo...-_ se decía a sí misma, y fue entonces que la respuesta le llegó de manera inesperada- _Me gusta Syaoran._

A pesar de no haber dicho nada en voz alta, Sakura se tapó la boca con las manos y soltó una risa nerviosa, eso sumado a que la cara se le ponía cada vez más colorada. Sintió que esa revelación era un alivio a su corazón. Esa era la razón por la que tenía sensaciones extrañas cuando estaba con él.

Sakura suspiró, se recostó y sólo pensaba en Syaoran. Ahora que sabía que le gustaba, se encontraba con otro problema: quizá lo ideal sería que se conocieran de otra manera, y con el tiempo ella sentiría algo más fuerte por él. Pero si las cosas no funcionaban, eso terminaría de manera definitiva con su amistad.

 _Qué_ _complicado, cabe la posibilidad de que pierda a la persona que más quiero en el mundo, pero tal vez lo llegué a querer aún más_.

Después le vino a la cabeza algo más terrible, él se había puesto furioso, seguramente no querría hablar con ella- _No lo culpo, fui tan injusta y tan cruel con él. Espero pueda perdonarme._

Sakura despertó, ya no era la jovencita de 17 años; ahora se había convertido en una mujer. Se sintió nostálgica al recordar todo aquello, esbozó una amarga sonrisa, y pasó su mano por sus cabellos castaños.

 _Fui una tonta, no debí dudar de mis sentimientos por él. En ese entonces ya lo amaba, pero no me había dado cuenta, no fue hasta que..._

Ya no quiso terminar esa frase, mejor decidió apresurarse porque Tomoyo llegaría más tarde.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba muy agotado, había pasado gran parte de ese día buscando sus viejos libros de medicina en el sótano de su casa. Touya pasó su mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor, pero sintió un moretón que le había salido después de su pequeño accidente al pretender a Nakuru Akizuki el día anterior.

Sonrió al pensar en ella, pero se sintió como un tonto por ello y decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Revisó varios libros y se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba estudiar medicina. Entonces encontró lo que buscaba, el libro que le daría la respuesta a sus dudas. Pasó rápidamente por sus páginas y se detuvo en una. La leyó varias veces con atención.

Se sorprendió mucho por lo que encontró. Se había memorizado el nombre de la sustancia que había encontraba en el departamento de Yukito. Había tenido una terrible sospecha y en ese momento lo confirmaba.

Yukito Tsukishiro, su amigo de toda la vida, su compañero de andanzas, su consejero, casi su hermano... tenía una terrible enfermedad del corazón.

Ese descubrimiento no era alentador, pues Touya sabía que era el mismo mal que había terminado con la vida del padre de Yukito, y no sólo con eso, también había sido el fin de una parte de él. El señor Tsukishiro falleció cuando su hijo era muy pequeño, después de eso la madre de Yukito se había sumido en una profunda depresión que con el tiempo acabo con sus días. Fue entonces que el pequeño fue a vivir con sus abuelos, ellos lo habían criado con mucho afecto, pero ya eran viejos y con los años también partieron. Yukito había sufrido mucho la pérdida de su familia, y por eso había decidido ser doctor, y salvar vidas, para que sus seres queridos no padecieran como él.

Touya leyó una y otra vez el libro, analizándolo. Pero después ya no le prestaba atención, más bien se preguntaba desde cuándo estaba enfermo su amigo, si sería muy grave su estado de salud. Un millón de cosas le pasaron por la mente.

 _Tengo que...tengo que...hablar con él y pedirle una explicación -_ sin dudarlo más, salió corriendo para ir a ver a Yukito.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura y Tomoyo charlaban y reían como hacía años que no lo hacían. Se estaban poniendo al día con todo lo que habían hecho en los últimos 7 años. De repente fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono móvil de Tomoyo.

\- Am.. espera un momento- dijo la joven Daidouji y su amiga asintió- ¡Hola! - expresó al contestar el teléfono- … Sí yo también te extraño... Pero ahora no puedo, estoy en casa de Sakura... No creo que haya problema si vienes - Sakura hizo un gesto de que estaba bien que fuera la persona con la que Tomoyo hablaba, aunque no sabía de quien se trataba. Entonces su amiga le dio la dirección- Bien te esperamos... Yo también te quiero... Te mando un beso... Adiós- finalizó y colgó, estaba roja, pero tenía un peculiar brillo en sus ojos azules.

-Vaya... ¿a quién quieres tanto?- le preguntó- Mira que mandar hasta besos, no es muy común en ti.

Su amiga rio tímidamente- Es mi nuevo novio

-¿En serio? ¿quién es el afortunado?

-Eriol Hiragizawa...-dijo y se puso más roja- Al día siguiente de la inauguración salimos, se me declaró y bueno... nos besamos. La mañana siguiente me fue a buscar con un enorme ramo de rosas, me dijo que estaba desesperado por verme y me pidió que fuera su novia. Y no dudé en aceptarlo.

Las dos amigas emitieron un gritito de alegría y se pusieron de pie para abrazarse.

-Me da mucho gusto por ti amiga- le dijo Sakura con sinceridad- Ya presentía algo sobre ustedes.

-Gracias, yo estoy muy feliz. Aunque apenas llevamos unos días pero han sido maravillosos.- le respondió.

-Con razón él ya no se aparecía por el restaurante, si tiene una novia muy linda.

-Sí...Eriol me encanta, es tan inteligente, carismático, elocuente, lindo, detallista, tierno, romántico, guapo... además besa muy bien...

-Vaya sí que te tiene embelesada... pero ¿por qué de repente tanto afecto por él? Digo, ya lo conocíamos en la preparatoria y nunca le prestaste atención.

-Eran tiempos diferentes, yo estaba interesada en tu hermano. Pero claro que sí me daba cuenta de Eriol... lo veía por ahí tan solo, quería hablarle, pero no sabía cómo. Y eso sumado a esas cartas que me mandó S... -decidió no continuar con ese relato que terminaría en una mención de Li. Sakura lo sabía y permanecieron unos momentos en silencio.

-Tenías razón Tomoyo- dijo de repente Sakura y su amiga la miró con desconcierto- El otro día que me preguntaste si había podido olvidar a Syaoran. No, no he podido hacerlo.

-Sakura no tienes que hablar de eso...

\- Pero necesito decírselo a alguien o explotaré- dijo y sentía que las lágrimas le brotaban- Sí éramos más que amigos; antes de irse, él me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y yo también me enamoré de él - ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo, Sakura se dispuso a contarle en qué circunstancias Li le había hecho saber sus sentimientos, y cómo ella se sentía confundida con respecto a él.

-No puedo creerlo...

-Bueno, yo no sabía que estaba enamorada de él... fue gracias a ti que lo supe.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Tomoyo con desconcierto.

-El día que los vi besándose lo supe- puntualizó. Entonces ambas en silencio comenzaron a recordar lo sucedido.

Sakura había estado buscando a Syaoran después de lo ocurrido, pero no tenía éxito. Llamaba a su casa y nunca respondían, y si contestaba la señora Li, siempre le decía que su hijo estaba encerrado en su habitación y no quería salir. Si iba a su casa era lo mismo, nadie abría la puerta; a Sakura le pareció ver en una ocasión a Syaoran asomarse por la ventana; si de casualidad le abría le señora Li, le decía que su primogénito estaba tomando una siesta. La joven sabía que su amigo tenía el sueño muy pesado y que cuando dormía no había poder humano que lo despertara, así que no insistía.

Solamente le quedaba una opción para abordarlo, sabía que Syaoran salía a correr por las mañanas. Esa era su ultima alternativa para hablar con él, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea pues eso implicaba levantarse temprano. Aún así estaba decidida.

Desafortunadamente el día en que había planeado todo, como de costumbre se le había hecho tarde, pero salió apresuradamente de su casa para poder alcanzarlo. Dio vueltas por el parque en el que sabía que su amigo corría. Y por fin lo encontró, pero no estaba solo, Tomoyo lo saludaba y le pedía hablar seriamente con él.

Tomoyo había pensado mucho eso, había descubierto algunas cartas exactamente iguales a las que recibía entre las cosas de Syaoran. Eso había sucedido mientras estudiaban para los exámenes finales, y pese a que ya habían pasado algunos días no se quitaba la idea de la cabeza.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres decirme?- le preguntó Li, una vez que se habían ido a un lugar apartado. En su interior temía que lo interrogara por lo sucedido con Sakura.

-Ya descubrí la verdad, sé que tú me has estado mandando esas cartas de amor.

\- No sé de qué hablas- respondió muy confundido el joven chino.

-No finjas, sé lo que sientes por mí - dijo y se aproximó a él. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Sakura los espiaba detrás de un arbusto- Tus cartas me encantan- dijo Tomoyo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, se acercó más y lo besó.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tomoyo besaba a Syaoran, y éste último no ponía resistencia. Fue entonces que dos emociones surgieron desde su interior. La primera era una de la que había oído hablar pero nunca la había sentido, es más, siempre le había parecido absurda: eran los celos, unos celos incontenibles. La otra era una mejor, ella pensó que la sentía por Yukito, pero se daba cuenta de que no era así: era amor, un amor increíble, maravilloso, algo tan hermoso que no sabía que ese sentimiento podría ser posible.

Estaba feliz por sentirse, por primera y única vez enamorada; pero se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga, sentía que le robaba algo que era suyo. Porque Sakura sentía que Syaoran era sólo para ella, ahora lo sabía y no le importaría nada con tal de defender su recién descubierto amor.

Iba a entrar en escena cuando Tomoyo se separó de él, lo miró y echó a correr dejando a Syaoran más confundido que nunca.

Tomoyo corría para alejarse lo más rápido de ahí. Pensó que besar a Syaoran confirmaría lo que sentía por el autor de esas misteriosas cartas, pero todo había salido mal. Ella no tenía hermanos, pero sintió que besar a Syaoran había sido como besar a un hermano. En pocas palabras no había despertado ninguna emoción en ella, quizá sólo pena, pero nada más. Tal vez después se disculparía, aunque nunca pudo pues esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

Sakura por su parte había quedado en shock, y decidió no decirle nada a Syaoran.

En el presente las miradas de las dos amigas se encontraron, Tomoyo le pidió una disculpa a su amiga por todo lo sucedido y ella aceptó.

-No permitiría perder a mi mejor amiga por un chico- le decía Tomoyo.

\- Yo tampoco- respondió Sakura- Ese es el ejemplo que nos dieron nuestras madres.

-Sí, aunque nunca comprobamos si era cierto eso de que mi madre estaba enamorada de tu padre antes, durante e incluso después de que él estuviera con tu mamá.

-Bueno siempre sospechamos que era así. Y me atrevería a decir que así sigue siendo... De cualquier forma, ellas nunca rompieron su amistad y nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo.

-Además nuestro caso es diferente, a mí no me gustaba Li- dijo Tomoyo y las dos sonrieron. Después hubo un momento de silencio -Bueno...y, ¿todavía lo quieres?- preguntó de pronto.

-Me encantaría decirte que no, pero te estaría mintiendo- dijo Sakura con leve tristeza- Lo sigo queriendo, aunque secretamente nunca dejé de hacerlo. Pero desde que regresó el sentimiento es cada vez más y más fuerte. Pero Syaoran está casado, tiene un hijo y seguramente me detesta por haberlo tratado mal en el pasado.

-¿Y Tsukishiro?

-A él lo quiero, pero de una forma diferente, creo que estoy con él como una forma de pensar que haber arruinado mi amistad con Syaoran valió la pena... finalmente ese fue el problema: Yukito- de pronto se sintió mal consigo misma- Y eso es lo peor de todo, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo. He sido muy injusta con ambos.

-Calma Sakura, tal vez deberías...- comenzó a decir la ojiazul pero en ese momento sonó la puerta, la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse, pues sabía que se trataba de su novio.

Sakura abrió la puerta y efectivamente era Eriol Hiragizawa quien estaba ahí, la saludó y ella le pidió que pasara, entonces vio a su novia y la saludó con un beso. Después de eso, continuaron platicando de otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con Syaoran Li.

Sakura recordó que esa mañana había preparado un pequeño pastel para que su amiga y ella lo probaran. Por lo que decidió ir por él y ofrecérselo a sus invitados con un poco de té. Se dirigió a la cocina. Tomoyo y Eriol eran una buena pareja, no sólo se veían bien juntos, sino que sus miradas, la forma en que hablaban entre ellos e incluso la forma en que se acercaban el uno al otro lo indicaban.

 _Yo nunca soy así con Yukito, tal vez con Syaoran hubiera podido -_ borró rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente. No debía pensar en él, no, ya no.

Regresó a la sala donde estaba la pareja, de momento Sakura se incomodó pues se estaban besando y ni siquiera se percataban de su presencia. La ojiverde no pudo evitar que su mente reprodujera esa misma escena, pero eran ella misma y Syaoran quienes se besaban con esa misma intensidad.

-Ejem...-dijo después de unos segundos, se separaron.

-Ah lo siento- se disculpó el joven inglés, mientras Tomoyo estaba muy roja.

-Descuida... Tengan, espero que les guste- dijo Sakura y les sirvió una porción de pastel a sus invitados. Ambos lo probaron.

-Sakura está delicioso- dijo Tomoyo.

-Exquisito, son tan exquisitos como lo que suele preparar Syaoran- agregó y de repente se dio cuenta de que había cometido el error en zona peligrosa- Lo lamento, yo no quise...

-No importa, me parece normal que el sabor de mis pasteles sea muy parecido al de los que prepara Syaoran, finalmente él fue quien me enseñó a prepáralos.

-Ah, ya veo de dónde proviene tu excelente forma de cocinar.

-Él, ¿sigue cocinando?- preguntó Sakura

-Bueno, no formalmente, sólo lo hace en su tiempo libre en su casa, para su familia.

-¿Es cierto que tiene un hijo? - se aventuró a preguntar.

-Si, el pequeño Hien Tiene 5 años, el niño es la adoración de Syaoran.

-Ya veo, qué bien que Syaoran tenga la familia que siempre soñó.

-Bueno...-comenzó a decir Eriol, eso no era del todo cierto. Él más que nadie sabía que su amigo no amaba a su esposa, y que por lo tanto su matrimonio y su vida no eran del todo felices. Y sobre todo sabía que él no era el verdadero padre de Hien. Pero antes de decir algo más, su novia lo interrumpió.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- dijo Tomoyo en un intento de que su amiga no se torturara más con el interrogatorio que le hacía a Eriol.

En el resto de la visita se limitaron a platicar sobre otros temas. Después de unas horas Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron y Sakura se quedó pensando, sólo pensaba en su viejo amigo.

 _Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran… por favor sal de mi cabeza y de mi corazón. Quiero olvidarte pero no puedo, no puedo… por favor ayúdame a olvidarte._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Touya, llamó a la puerta. Buscaba a Yukito para cuestionarle acerca del descubrimiento que había hecho con respecto a su estado de salud. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle preguntas concretas y, sobre todo, a sacarle todas las respuestas, aunque no quisiera escucharlas.

-Hola, Touya- le dijo Yukito en cuanto abrió la puerta- ¿qué sucede?

-Hola Yuki. Necesitamos hablar de algo muy seriamente. Ya descubrí lo que tanto andas escondiendo- dijo con un semblante serio, muy raro en él.

-Entra- respondió su amigo, con un semblante sombrío. Era el momento de enfrentar su realidad. Ya no podía esconder la verdad por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

 _Yo continúo con mi compromiso de no abandonar mucho esta historia. Me disculpo si les pareció un capítulo un poco tedioso o sin muchos puntos interesantes. Y como vieron las cosas están cmplicadas, sobre todo para Sakura que, tanto en s pasado como en su presente, se siente muy confundida. PERO en ambos casos está por encontrar un respiro ;)_

 _Por los demás personajes, ahorita todo más tranquilo. Excepto al final de capítulo... ay qué malvada soy. Como siempre hay muchas cosas que quiero decirles pero siempre prefiero que la historia hable por sí misma. Sin embargo, siempre agradezco sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, burlas o lo que sea. Gracias, si es el caso, por regalarme un review; siento si muchas veces no los respondo pero apenas tengo tiempo de trabajar, dormir, respirar y escribir en tiempos libres._

 _Los quiero. Espero leerlos pronto._


End file.
